One Wish
by Stefie Toph
Summary: Despues de un tiempo, Hitomi regresa a Fanelia junto con Yukari, pero al paracer no todo es igual, y no todos son lo que aparentan.
1. Añorando tu regreso

**O **n e W i s h

**C**apitulo 1: Añorando tu regreso

En una empresa muy famosa de Japón se encuentran varios ejecutivos esperando en una sala a sus empresarias quienes llevarían su empresa al éxito mayor en todo el país.

En una oficina algo pequeña (ni tan pequeña) se encontraban cuatro jóvenes todas casadas a excepción de una; todas estaban nerviosas por su presentación en la sala de juntas.

-¿y si todo sale mal?- decía una de ellas.

-¿y si no les gusta la presentación?-decía otra.

En eso una de ellas se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia donde están las demás y con una calida sonrisa,-no se preocupen todo saldrá bien- regresando a su silla.

-¡¡gracias por el apoyo!!- respondiendo todas como unisolo.

En eso la puerta se abre y entra una joven de pelo negro anunciándoles que la presentación ya debe comenzar.

-¡¡ya llego la hora!!- decían dos de ellas

-vamos, que le dije tengan fe, todo saldrá bien, ¿¿verdad yukari??-

-¡¡si...!!-dándoles a todas una sonrisa –todo saldrá bien... -bueno creo q ya es hora démonos prisa- dijo sujetando unos papeles y caminando a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los empresarios todos con sus caras serias mirándolas fijamente, en ese momento una de ellas se puso enfrente de todos ellos y con una sonrisa dijo…

-buenas tardes señores, mi nombre es hitomi, kanzaki hitomi, y junto con mis compañeras les mostraremos nuestra presentación que llevara a esta gran empresa al éxito, bueno…-y diciendo esto comenzó la presentación, todos los empresarios se mostraban muy atentos y algunos de ellos preguntaban sobre los costos de la campaña publicitaria y todo lo relacionado sobre eso, después de mas de una hora y media la presentación finalizo dejando a algunos empresarios satisfechos, retirándose de la sala dejando a las cuatro chicas.

-¿les gustó?...¡¡les gustó!!- gritaba una chica llena de felicidad.

-¿por q no festejamos? ¿Verdad yukari?- decía otra

-¡claro! ¿No vienes hitomi?- pregunto yukari a hitomi.

-……………….-

Al no tener respuesta yukari se puso enfrente de hitomi y vio que por su rostro rodaban pequeñas lágrimas. –oh hitomi...-abrasándola -... ¿que es lo que tienes? ¿Por q lloras?- le pregunto preocupada.

-nada es solo que...recordé algo...- mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro dándoles a todas una calida sonrisa. – ¡¡vamos a festejar!!-

-¡¡si!!- Le contestaron las demás.

En un antro de la ciudad, se encontraban las cuatro todas bailaban alegres al compás de la música, hasta que hitomi dejo de bailar, se dirigió a la barra y pidiendo una bebida observo a sus amigas, sus compañeras de todo este tiempo, de pronto una de ellas se le acerco hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿que pasa hitomi?, ¿por q no bailaste mas?-preguntaba la chica.

-ah, pues lo que pasa es que me canse un poco, sayuri.- dándole una sonrisa.- ¿no quieres una bebida?- pregunto hitomi con amabilidad.

-ahh, ¡¡claro!!-contesto sayuri de la misma manera.

-disculpe señor ¿podría darnos dos piñas coladas mas?-

-¡¡claro señoritas!!-

-¿hitomi?- pregunto sayuri algo insegura.

-¿si sayuri?-

-p… ¿por q lloraste en la sala de conferencias? Si se que no es de me incumbencia...pero solo ¿¿quiero saber que te paso??-

En eso hitomi baja la mirada, sayuri solo la miraba fijamente y solo se preguntaba si lo que preguntaba era bueno o malo o si era correcto. De repente llega el mesero con sus bebidas.

-¡gracias!- dijeron las dos al unisolo.

…….Silencio…….

-bueno….-mientras hitomi se levantaba y dejaba la copa con algo de piña colada en ella, -…..ya es muy tarde debo irme ya, pero primero debo buscar a yukari….-

-…..hit…-alcanzo a decir sayuri al ver que hitomi se alejaba de ella buscando a yukari.

-….¡¡yukari!!…-gritaba hitomi al ver a yukari bailando muy alegre. –¡¡yukari!!...-al llegar a donde estaba ella le empieza a jalar hacia la puerta o salida de aquel bar.

-¡hey!- exclamaba yukari. – ¿¡Por que me sacaste así como así!?- preguntó.

-Por que ya debemos irnos yukari-

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué?!-

-que nos tenemos que ir, me siento mal.-

-en ese caso ya vamonos-

-si, vamonos- caminando hacia el auto.

Las dos llegaron al coche en unos cuantos minutos; yukari en el asiento principal y hitomi al lado de ella. No tardaron mucho en salir de ese lugar. Las dos iban calladas; hitomi solo pensaba y pensaba acerca de lo sucedido en la sala de juntas; sin decir nada, iba tan concertada que ni se percataba que yukari le ponía atención.

-hitomi…….. ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó yukari sin quitar la mirada del volante.

-¿ehh? ……….ahh, es solo que…… en eso hitomi se queda inmóvil como en una especie de transe.

-hitomi…..estas bien…moviéndole el hombro - hitomi….esto no es chistoso……..hitomi!!...-estacionando el coche- ¡¡hitomi!!, ¡reacciona!- moviéndola fuertemente -¡¡hitomi!! …¡¡respóndeme!! ¡Di algo! –sacudiéndola.

-v…van...e…e….escaflowne…...d…di….….dilandau….¡¡nooo!!-

-¿Escaflowne?- se preguntó yukari extrañada –hitomi, ¡reacciona!- sacudiéndole de los hombros fuertemente.

-¡yukari, no dejes q m vaya!... ¡¡No quiero ir!!- abrasándola fuertemente.

-hitomi…… ¿que tanto balbuceas?-

-yo…….yo……-desmayándose.

-¡¡hitomi!!-

Unas horas después. . .

Hitomi estaba recostada sobre su cama mientras yukari tomaba café d su taza, sentada en el sofá de la habitación. Entre sus sueños, hitomi veía al escaflowne peleando contra el alseides de dilandau, después todo a su alrededor se empezó a oscurecer; hitomi se sentó en medio de allí, de la nada, llorando, hasta que de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro; miró enfrente de ella y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Vio a van con heridas en su cuerpo y con aquel pendiente en su mano, aquel que un día ella le entrego a el.

-¡¡van!!- se decía mientras sentía que el cuerpo de el caía sobre ella.

-hitomi. . .-decía mientras intentaba abrazarla.

-¡van, mírate! ¿Que te han hecho? ¿Por que estas así?-

-hitomi, ¡escúchame!...ten cuidado, yo te esperare, zaibach causo otra guerra y lo peor es que el pueblo volvió a caer, zaibach se esta volviendo mas fuerte. . .-

-¿¿q dices, van??-

-te amo mi hitomi. . .te amo. . .-dándole un fuerte beso -. . .pero esto te puede doler. . .-

-¿¿ehh??- en eso van tomó el pendiente en su mano, atravesando el pecho de su amada como si su mano fuera una navaja con un filo muy delgado. –procura que sea despacio. . .te puedes lastimar. . .yo te estaré esperando, juntos acabaremos con la amenaza de zaibach, nos casaremos y seremos felices los dos- abrasándola. Hitomi aun seguía en shock; sentía un dolor agudo en la totalidad de su pecho, sus manos se aferraban a este como si quisiera sacar aquel pendiente enterrado en el.

-van. . .yo. . .-Desmayándose nuevamente y cayendo encima de el.

Pasaron cerca de seis horas, ya había amanecido y eso se veía en los radiantes rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas de la habitación. Hitomi yacía en su cama, completamente dormida con algo de sudor en el rostro; sus manos tocaban con desesperación la totalidad de su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba y no era de frió sino de miedo de volver a ese temible lugar.

-hitomi. . . ¿como te sientes? –pregunto la angustiada yukari mientras le colocaba a hitomi una pequeña toalla en la frente al ver que ella ya se estaba despertando.

-Yo. . . cof. . . cof. . . cof. . . cof. . . –tosiendo fuertemente, de repente entre esa tos, hitomi miraba horrorizada lo que por su garganta escupió; pequeñas gotas de sangre. –yuk. . . yuka. . .agh!- llevándose sus manos a su garganta.

-¿Qué pasa hitomi?-acercándose a ella.

-ah. . .ahh!!. . .ahh!!- tratando de hablar, casi asfixiándose entre sus señas y brincos q daba sobre la cama.

-hitomi!! Cálmate!!- tratando de inmovilizarla por los hombros, hasta que hitomi por medio de sus manotazos logra mostrarle a yukari lo que había escupido.

-¿Qué….que…es…esto?...hitomi hay que llevarte a un hospital lo mas rápido posible, tratando de levantar a hitomi de la cama, a lo que hitomi le respondía con manotazos, hasta que de pronto hitomi sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta la misma sensación que sintió en aquel sueño. . . ¿sueño? ¿Pero como pudo sentir algo tan doloroso si era un sueño? Entonces eso había sido real; yukari preparó ropa de hitomi y enseguida la abrazó llevándola consigo al automóvil con dirección al hospital.

Ya allí hitomi fue atendida por un interno del hospital; ella yacía en una d las camillas del lugar. Hitomi no podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando, las visiones del escaflowne luchando contra el alseides, el encuentro de van y peor aun la hemorragia que ahora tenia, "esto no puede estar pasándome" pensaba "después de casi tres años de tener una vida normal, el destino la volvía a llamar, van la volvía a llamar. . ."como podía ser posible que no pudiera llevar una vida normal, sin esas visiones, sin esos sueños, sin esas premoniciones" pensaba y pensaba, hasta que de pronto…

-kanzaki…hitomi kazanki?- preguntó un doctor al entrar al .

-si, soy yo- respondió hitomi algo tímida.

-buenas tardes señorita hitomi… ¿como se siente?-

-pues…me siento bien…solo…me duele…un poco la garganta…- dijo con un poco de dificultad.

-señorita kanzaki y señorita uchida, nosotros no pudimos detectar el por que sucedió, si usted nos podría decir que le sucedió exactamente o si ingiere algo por alguna enfermedad, para así poderle sacar un análisis completo-

-como ya le había dicho antes ella escupió y empezó a vomitar sangre, eso es todo- yukari empezó a repetirle lo que ya antes le había explicado.

-señorita uchida, si no le importa quisiera escucharlo de las propias palabras de la señorita kanzaki-

-lo siento doctor…-disculpándose evitando la mirada del doctor.

-podría decirme señorita kanzaki ¿que ingiere? ¿Drogas, medicinas?-

-doctor yo no ingiero nada de eso, yo m mantengo en forma, nunca he tenido necesidad de tomar medicinas o drogas, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones y no las necesito- dijo una muy calmada hitomi.

-…mhhh… aun así le haremos unos diagnósticos mas, y la podremos dar de alta- y con eso el, doctor se marchó de el lugar.

-Que pesado- mencionó Yukari algo molesta.

-ya que…- respondió con una voz muy bajita, y ronca.

-Hitomi, dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – acercándose a ella.

-Yukari… quiero ir de regreso a casa, estos lugares nunca me han gustado, sácame de aquí- le suplico.

-Pero ya oíste al doctor, hasta que no averigüen lo que tienes te darán de alta-

-No entiendes que me quiero ir, ¡no quiero estar aquí!- suplico desesperadamente –Sácame de aquí, Yukari-

Yukari le miró preocupada y nerviosa, pues no estaba segura de sacarla de allí, ¿Y si lo hacia? Lo único que conseguiría era irse de ese lugar y unos cuantos problemillas por haber sacado a una paciente sin autorización medica, solo eso.

Yukari prestó algunas de sus ropas a hitomi, para así poder pasar desapercibidas de entre la multitud que en su mayoría eran médicos. Ambas salieron del hospital evitando mirar a la gente que estaba presente allí.

Subieron al automóvil rápidamente, retirándose del lugar a toda prisa.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto- dijo yukari, conduciendo.

-Y yo no puedo creer que no dejes de quejarte- respondió y río un poco.

Ambas llegaron a su departamento, riendo de lo que acababan de hacer. De pronto Hitomi sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta, aun mas fuerte que el que había tenido antes.

Hitomi sujetó su cuello como si se estuviera ahorcando, Yukari de inmediato se acerco a ella.

-Te dije que no nos fuéramos- sujeto a Hitomi para que no se cayera.

-Aghh…. No…puedo….aghh…respirar….- sujetándose de Yukari. –Ayúdame…-

-Te traeré agua!- al momento de que Yukari suelta a Hitomi esta cae hincada al piso, arrojando de su boca sangre y un pequeño pendiente. Hitomi, temblorosa se acerco hacia el objeto que había arrojado por su boca y horrorizada vio que era el pendiente de van _–no regresare-_ pensó; tomó el pendiente cerciorándose de que no fuera el que ella algún día le diera a van.

-Oh por dios!- se dijo así misma, sorprendida de lo que sus ojos veían; en eso yukari se acerco a ella con el vaso de agua.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Yukari al mirar el pendiente que hitomi sujetaba.

-mi pendiente- respondió muy seria.

-pero que tu no…- la chica no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por Hitomi.

-…se lo había dado a van…-

-¿Y como regreso a ti?- se acercó a ella.

-…no tengo idea- y bajó la mirada, cerrando su puño en el cual tenia el pendiente.

-no te veo muy alegre, pensé que al tenerlo de regreso estarías más emocionada ya que podrías ir con tu amado-

-si, quiero estar a su lado, poder abrazarlo, sentir su calida piel junto a la mía, y disfrutar de su suave fragancia, esa que me embriagaba…- Comenzó a llorar -…sin embargo en ese lugar la gente no encuentra otra forma de solucionar sus problemas mas que con pelear, guerras en donde solo importa ganar…- Yukari al ver llorar mas fuerte a su amiga, la abrazo con fuerza. –no entiendes que yo solo quiero estar con el, vivir mi vida con el y nada mas-

-Es lo único que deseas-

-Eh?-

-Pasar tu vida junto a el, y que nada ni nadie los separe-

-¿Como sabes que eso es lo que deseo?-

-…Por Amano…-

Ambas se abrazaron, ambas llorando por amores los cuales se les hacia imposible tener junto a ellas, siempre.

De pronto el pendiente de Hitomi emitió un asombroso resplandor, que de inmediato se convirtió en un halo, que iluminaba todo el departamento, Hitomi quien asombrada, pues hacia tiempo que no veía ese resplandor; el halo envolvió a las dos chicas, elevándolas lentamente, y aunque el techo les impedía la salida, esto no evitó que ambas lo atravesaran sin ningún problema como si fueran intangibles; Hitomi y Yukari se sujetaron de las manos para evitarse separarse, y así ser transportadas a Fanelia, un lugar que sin duda les sorprendería ahora.

* * *

Hi!

Espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo nn

para cualquier sugerencia, queja o felicitaciones, dejen reviews.

se cuidan mucho!


	2. No puedo creer que seas tú

Gracias a los que han leido mi fic. nn perdonenme la demora, pero surgieron varios problemas. Aquí van las contestaciones al review que recibí.

**ayame-li**: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo y espero que conforme avenze la historia te guste mas, y bueno en este cap. encontraras la respuesta, respecto a lo que me decías nn. cuidate, y gracias.

* * *

**C**apítulo 2: No puedo creer que seas tú.

Hitomi y Yukari, quienes se encontraban en lo que parecía un bosque, un frío bosque; se sujetaron la una a la otra, pues al parecer el ambiente de Fanelia era frío, y en las copas de los árboles se iban decorando de una capa densa de nieve; haciendo de este un paisaje pacifico a no ser por el intenso frío.

-Mu-mu-muy bien tu eres la que-qu-Que sabe de aquí, ¿co-co-como llegamos?- temblorosa.

-solo estuve aquí unos días, ¿co-como vo-voy a recordar?- mirando un poco molesta a yukari, quien temblorosa camino unos cuantos pasos, mirando aquel paisaje blanco.

-a-al menos t-t-tu llevas un su-suéter-

-n-no t-te quejes, allá también hace fri-frío, pu-pu-pudiste haberte puesto a-algo-

-ge-genial ahora mo-moriremos de fri-frío- sobando un poco los brazos, produciéndose algo de calor. -¿Y ahora?- mirando a Hitomi.

-Busquemos una mo-morada- mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no había ninguna cerca.

-¿do-donde?-

Hitomi miró a su alrededor, sacando su pendiente lentamente de la bolsa de su suéter. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose e intentando recodar aquella Fanelia rodeada de personas tanto amigables como cariñosas que habitaban allí.

-Hi-hitomi ¿qu-que haces?- extrañada.

-Chissssst, espera- De pronto el pendiente apunto hacia su lado izquierdo, indicando cual era la ruta por la que debían ir. –Hacía allá hay que ir- mirando a su costado.

-¿Co-como sabes e-e-eso?-

-Solo visualicé el lugar en mi mente, las personas que la habitan… Van…-

Yukari miró a su amigo con cierta tristeza –Tanto lo quieres…-

-Si…aunque no puedo recordar su rostro con claridad…En fin vayamos hacia allá y busquemos refugio y algo de ropa, sobre todo tu- sonriéndole a su amiga, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Pues a que esperamos-

Ambas caminaron por la espesa nieve que cubría todo el camino por donde pasaban. Y así siguieron unos minutos después hasta que los minutos se convirtieron en horas, horas que se hacían más eternas para las dos.

-¿cuanto falta? – en un tono que ya casi no podía escuchar.

-solo un poco mas- sujetando a su amiga quien a causa del frío se veía bastante pálida. –aguant…ta un poco más- .En esos momentos Hitomi solo deseaba estar cerca ya de una morada o enfrente de una calida fogata, sin embargo solo dando unos pasos mas, cayó hincada sujetando a su amiga quien yacía desmayada, estaba pálida y fría como un témpano, Hitomi miró nuevamente a su alrededor esperando que se encontrará una morada cerca, pero la nieve no la dejaba ver con claridad; solo podía distinguir a unas personas acercarse, claro antes de perder el conocimiento.

Estando en un profundo sueño, en el que podía ver a Van luchar, podía escuchar el estruendo que hacían los choques de su espada cerca de su oído; ver como esta degollaba y destazaba a cualquier enemigo que se le atravesara, y como estos gritaban al ser atravesados por la espada del joven ryuujin. Sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba petrificada por la escena que se presentaba frente a ella, no se había percatado que el joven rey se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa de total tranquilidad, como si la que hace unos minutos no hubiera pasado.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, tomándola de los hombros, acercando su rostro al de ella, juntando sus labios tiernamente, haciendo que Hitomi se sonrojara por el acto, hasta que de pronto esta sintió que el tierno beso entre los dos se había convertido en un casi salvaje, este la besaba con salvajismo, con un beso sin sentimientos, sin sentido, solo por placer. Hitomi abrió sus ojos de par en par e intentó zafarse del joven rey; pero casi todos los intentos fueron en vano pues este no la dejaba ni por un momento, Hitomi ya asustada, empezó a golpear los hombros de Van y la totalidad de su pecho, pero solo lograba que el se riera.

_-Te deseo-_ dijo en medio de risas y tocamientos en varias partes del cuerpo de la joven.

-¡Van, suéltame por favor!- con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-Vamos Hitomi, pasemos un buen momento, celebremos mi victoria-_ apegando mas el cuerpo de el al de ella.

-¿Victoria?- dijo tratando de separarse de Van, hecho que por fin resultó.

_-Si, gracias a ti, he ganado la guerra, y ahora toda Gaea es mía-_ con una risa, que erizó la piel de Hitomi.

Algo andaba mal, ese no era Van, el chico tierno y cariñoso no era en definitiva el; mas bien parecía como si estuviera poseído por el demonio de la guerra, de la destrucción, de la muerte, algo así como el retrato de Dilandau, aquel que se alimentaba viendo sufrir a los demás, sediento de sangre.

Hitomi, no podía creer lo que veía, su querido ryuujin convertido en otra persona, totalmente diferente al que ella conoció, le hablaba de esa manera. Ella corrió lo más lejos que pudo de aquel Van, que con la distancia se podía apreciar su imagen desvaneciéndose junto con aquella risa diabólica, se podría decir. Corrió como pudo acercándose a lo que parecía una luz, calida y deslumbrante.

-¡Despertó!- decía una mujer de aspecto campesino.

-¿Enserio?- Yukari se acerco con una cobija enzima y con al parecer un té en las manos.

-¿D-donde estoy?- dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

-En nuestra cabaña- contestó otra mujer muy parecida a la que estaba al lado de Hitomi.

-Estas mujeres nos ayudaron y nos trajeron hasta su cabaña- decía tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Mi nombre es Yelena, espero que estés mejor, niña, estabas muy helada- tocando la frente de Hitomi, -Ya casi se te quita- sonriéndole calidamente.

-Mi…cabeza- sobándose un poco -¿Qué hora es?- mirando la cabaña y en el lugar en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Cerca de la medianoche- contestó la otra mujer, entregándole una taza de té. mi nombre es Asirya, soy hermana de Yelena…- sentándose en un banquillo cerca de ella –Tu y tu amiga tienen suerte de que las encontráramos, sino en este momento estarían sepultadas bajo nieve por la tormenta-

-p-pero yo recuerdo que Yukari estaba desmayada y helada, y ahora se ve normal… ¿Cuánto tardó en recuperar su temperatura?- mirando a yukari tomar de su té.

-Un poco menos que tú- tomando sorbos de el té que había preparado.

-¿Cu-cuanto llevaba dormida?-

-mhhh… veamos…- contestó Yukari –desperté alrededor de las 6 de la tarde-

-¡QUE!… ¡¿dormí casi 9 horas?!-

-Así es- contestó Yelena.

-Pero, yo solo sentí que dormí como nueve o seis minutos- recordando aquel sueño, aquel horrible sueño.

-¿Y de donde son?- preguntó Asirya.

-amh….amh… pues… nosotras…emh-

-Ustedes no son de por aquí- agregó Yelena.

-a juzgar por sus ropas, deben de ser de asturia o Deaedalus… aparte de que no se debe de salir a caminar durante las tormentas de nieve- Asirya, miró a las dos jóvenes confundidas y nerviosas.

-n-nosotras somos, somos de… asturia- decía Hitomi no con tanta seguridad en su voz.

-Bien… ¿Y que hacen por aquí?-

-Emh… íbamos en camino a fanelia- contestó mas nerviosa.

-muy bien tal vez Asirya, pueda llevarlas mañana a caballo, claro si ustedes quieren-

-emh… si, gracias- sonrió nerviosa, relajándose lentamente pues hasta las manos le temblaban de los nervios, temía que descubriera quien era, claro ahora que se presentaba una guerra, eso seria un grave problema.

-si gustan tú y tu amiga pueden dormir en las camas-

-no, no aquí estamos bien, no se molesten- contestó Yukari, ayudándole a Asirya.

Después de unos minutos Yelena y Asirya, durmieron en las pequeñas camas que se encontraban cerca, mientras que Hitomi y Yukari yacía enfrente de la chimenea.

Mientras las demás descansaban cómodamente, Hitomi quien miraba alrededor suyo, como dormía Yukari, distrayéndose, pues no podía dormir, intentaba no pensar en aquel sueño que había tenido, donde su Van era totalmente diferente a el que conocía hitomi.

Se levantó y caminó por la cabaña, asomándose por la pequeña ventana, viendo que la tormenta de nieve cada vez era menor a cuando ella se había desmayado.

Era lindo ver la nieve caer, y mas si compartías ese momento con esa persona especial.

Quería ver a su Van, aun tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con un Van tierno, de sencillez calida, aquel que te miraba con esos ojos rubíes encantadores con ese brillo de esperanza pero de tristeza a la vez.

-Te extraño van…- susurró. –Como quisiera tenerte en este preciso momento- sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-…Sabía que no eras de aquí…- mencionó Yelena con un tono de voz muy leve

-emh, y-yo, yo me refería a…-

-…El rey de Fanelia-

-…- Hitomi estaba tan sorprendida, no podía creer que Yelena supiera todo eso. -¿Cómo es que…-

-El día de la coronación del joven rey, yo estuve allí entre la multitud, y te vi a ti llegar a su lado- acercándose a su lado –no te preocupes niña, mi hermana te llevará mañana hasta las puertas de Fanelia- abrazándole –muy pronto lo veras- al terminar de decir eso, Hitomi dejo caer un par de lagrimas y se refugió en los brazos de Yelena.

Al día siguiente, Asirya y Yukari preparaban los caballos en los que se irían, mientras que Hitomi vestía algunas ropas que Yelena les había regalado, con el motivo de que ella llegara a Fanelia sana y salva de la tormenta, al igual que Yukari, quien ya estaba lista, y le esperaba.

-Espero que con esto sea suficiente, mi niña- dándole a Hitomi una pequeña bolsa con té.

-Es demasiado Yelena, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras- abrazándola como si fuera su propia madre, a lo que Yelena contestó con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que ya vayas con tu amiga y con Asirya, no queremos que el rey espere mas, ¿o sí?-

-Claro que no…- sonrojándose ante aquellas palabras.

Ambas salieron de la cabaña con dirección a la pequeña caballeriza que se encontraba a unos minutos de allí, al llegar al lugar de inmediato acomodaron las cosas que llevaban o que más bien Yelena les había dado.

-Recuerden que no me quedaré mucho tiempo con ustedes, tengo que regresar con mi hermana- subiéndose a su caballo.

-Esta bien, comprendemos- respondieron las dos al unisolo.

-Bien, entonces vayámonos ya- saliendo de la caballeriza.

-Cuídense, niña-

Y así Hitomi, Yukari junto con Asirya emprendieron su camino hacia Fanelia. En momentos se venían pequeñas ventiscas que no dejaban ver muy bien a ninguna persona, sin embargo, Asirya quien ya era adulta, sabía como enfrentase a ello.

No tardaron tanto en llegar a las majestuosas puertas de fanelia, desde lejos se podía apreciar a algunos hombres trabajar, que aunque nevara no se rendían o paraban de trabajar.

Hitomi quien no podía evitar ponerse cada ves mas nerviosa con la idea de que volvería a ver a Van, ¿Pero como podía ponerse nerviosa? Claro que se tratase de Van, ¿Pero y si el si había cambiado? ¿Si ya no la quería? ¿Si ya tenia a alguien más? ¿O si estaba casado, y tenia una familia? Tantas preguntas para pocas respuestas o ¿no?

-Bien aquí estamos al fin- Asirya se decía así misma.

-Wow! Que grande es… Fanelia- impresionada por las grandes puertas de la ciudad.

-Fue reconstruida totalmente… y todo por Van…- sonrió.

-Bien- dijo Asirya sacando a las dos chicas de sus pensamientos –Aquí las dejo, yo tengo que regresar con mi hermana-

-Emh, si claro- respondieron ambas, bajando del caballo, entregándoselo a Asirya. –Gracias por todo Asirya- le sonrió calidamente.

-No fue nada, ahora, será mejor que entren o no querrán que otra tormenta de nieve las atrape- riendo un poco.

-Claro que no-

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión- y despidiéndose, se marchó lentamente de allí.

-Pues entremos- dijo nerviosa.

-Yo solo te sigo amiga-

Se acercaron lentamente a las puertas, para ser recibidas por guardias, quienes les pidieron información, de donde venían, a que iban a Fanelia, Por que iban a Fanelia, cosas por el estilo militares.

Con eso se podía ver que Van, había mejorado la seguridad de Fanelia; poco después los guardias dejaron entrar a las chicas ya que estas se habían justificado con ciertas cosas que Yelena y Asirya les habían dado.

A juzgar por la luz y la cantidad de gente que había en las calles, era algo temprano. Caminaron por entre la gente para no atraer la atención, claro que las ropas que llevaban puestas cuando llegaron a Gaea estaba guardadas en el bolso que Yukari llevaba cargado, hasta que de pronto, Hitomi sintió esa presencia que le hizo la vida difícil por unos días, en los que ella estuvo en Gaea; podía sentir como esta presencia se acercaba mas a ella, un poco asustada Hitomi se colocó una capucha un se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una bufanda.

Se trataba de Merle quien recorría las calles muy alegremente, también se podía ver como Merle había crecido, claro solo físicamente por que psicológicamente aun era una niña.

Esta caminó cerca de Hitomi, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, pues se preguntó curiosa quien era esa persona encapuchada, cosa que a Hitomi, puso más nerviosa, y apresuró el paso, evitando llamarle más la atención a Merle; se mezclo entre la gente que minuto a minuto llenaba mas las calles. Después de unos minutos, por fin pudieron perder a la felina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- bajándole la capucha a Hitomi.

-Emh… nada, no fue nada- volviéndose a cubrir con la capucha.

-¿Aun falta mucho?-

-No, de hecho, ya llegamos- sonriendo viendo el majestuoso palacio reconstruido. –Al parecer Van se dio lujo-

Yukari solo miró a su amiga con cierta felicidad, pues ya hacía días que no la veía así. -¿Crees que los guardias nos dejen entrar?-

-Eso espero-

Unos minutos después…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?- preguntó algo furiosa.

-No me haga repetírselo señorita, pero no puede entrar- le contestó el guardia que vigilaba la puerta. –Ahora ¿quiere retirarse?- Hitomi furiosa se dio media vuelta, mirando a Yukari, diciéndole que la ayudara, claro, con la mirada.

-De acuerdo- contestó sin pronunciar una sola palabra, solo con el movimiento de los labios. Yukari se acercó al guardia lentamente, con una mirada de seducción.

-Hola, que brazos tan fuertes tienes, ¿Haces ejercicio?-

-Si, todos los días después de hacer guardia- contestó el.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y donde lo haces?-

- Ah pues…-

Hitomi aprovechó la situación y se adentro al palacio sin que nadie la viera, corriendo por las pasillos solamente guiada por su pendiente y por su gran sentimiento de amor hacia Van.

Claro que evitó ser vista por los guardias que paseaban y vigilaban por los pasillos.

Hasta que se encontró con aquel pasillo, aquel que le decía que allí se encontraba el amor de su vida.

-…Van…- susurró agitada.

Se acercó lentamente hasta esa oficina y conforme avanzaba se podía dar cuenta que allí se encontraba otro guardia protegiendo la entrada a la oficina del joven rey.

Esta vez se acercó con decisión hasta donde se encontraba el guardia.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó el guardia con un tono neutral.

-Si… quiero ver al rey-

-¿Cuál es le motivo?-

-Es personal-

-yo se lo diré- el guardia tocó la puerta y una voz le contestó, diciéndole que pasara, tales palabras fueron obedecidas por el guardia.

-Su majestad… una chica quiere verle-

-Dígale que no quiero ver a nadie, que estoy muy ocupado- dijo sin voltear a mirar al guardia, sin quitar la vista de los archivo y miles de papeles. Estas palabras se escucharon hasta donde se encontraba Hitomi, quien al oírlas se entristeció un poco. Unos segundos después el guardia salió de aquella oficina, impidiéndole a Hitomi la entrada.

-Lo siento pero el rey, no quiere ver a na…-

-Si lo se, gracias- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse de allí, cuando de pronto, la pequeña bolsa en la que llevaba té que Yelena le había dado, cayó al piso abriéndose por completo, Hitomi volteó y regreso para recoger la bolsa, cuando resbaló y justamente fue cuando las puertas de la oficina se abrieron dándole paso al joven rey, quien sin saber de lo que pasaba, resbaló, y cayó casi encima de ella.

El guardia, intentó levantar al rey, claro que este en un movimiento rápido se logró levantar, se acercó a Hitomi y la levantó lentamente.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Van al ver que el guardia la levantaba del suelo.

-Auch, creo que si- volteando a ver a Van.

-¿Hi-Hi-Hitomi?- sorprendido al ver su amada Hitomi frente a el, a lo que Hitomi solo respondió con una calida sonrisa. El joven se acercó a su amada, para abrazarla y besarla, cuando sin querer volvió a resbalar, llevándose a Hitomi consigo.

-Parece que siempre nos encontraremos con un golpe- le sonrió a Van quien yacía por debajo de ella; levantándose y ayudándole a su amado a levantarse con la ayuda del guardia.

-Al parecer si- levantándose con la ayuda de Hitomi y el guardia. –Gracias, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Y cuando llegaste aquí?

La chica no pudo contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas, pues estaba muy emocionada en volver a ver a su amado ryuujin, se tiro a los brazos de su ryuujin, fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo, a lo que el ryuujin le contestó, apegándola dulcemente a su pecho.

-Leonard pídele a una de las damiselas que limpie esto, no queremos mas accidentes- con esto el guardia obedeció y marchó de allí.

Hitomi no podía creer que su ryuujin le tuviera de aquel modo, en sus brazos, junto a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos, sus fuertes latidos y lo calido de su cuerpo.

-¿Y dime, como llegaste?- sonriendo al ver como Hitomi se aferraba a su pecho. –Hitomi- sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-ah… ¿Qué me decías?- separándose del cuerpo de el, sonrojándose. El ryuujin quien al ver la reacción de Hitomi sonreía, se acerco a la frente de la joven y besó, abrazándola nuevamente. –Te extrañé tanto- apoyando su cabeza junto a la de Hitomi.

-Van…- derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales el ryuujin sintió.

-…no llores…- abrazándola mas fuerte hacia si mismo, sonrió un poco – ¿Y ya me dirás como llegaste?- acariciando el cabello de la joven. Que hizo que de pronto recordara algo que había olvidado en la entrada, alguien que la había ayudado a salir.

-Yukari…!-

-¿Yukari?-

-Es mi amiga, ella viene conmigo, pero olvide por completo que la deje en la entrada del palacio-

-Entonces vayamos por ella-

Hitomi, empezó a contar algunas cosas del viaje menos lo de aquellos sueños donde el era otra persona. No podía creer que estaba de nuevo al lado de Van. Ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba Yukari, quien aun platicaba con el guardia.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas!- mirando a su amiga venir al lado de un joven de cabellos alborotados.

-Lo siento mucho, me olvidé por completo de ti, lo siento-

-bah! No te preocupes ¿Y no me vas a presentar?-

-Oh si… Van ella es Yukari, Yukari el es Van- los dos se estrecharon las manos.

-bien, mejor pasemos, hace frió-

-si- respondieron, pasando junto a Van a una especie de biblioteca muy amplia, ya allí tomaron asiento junto a una chimenea, y le contaron a Van todo lo que habían pasado las dos, desde el primer incidente de hitomi hasta su llegada a Fanelia. Hitomi contó con detalle a Van cada uno de sus sueños.

-¿Entonces dices que yo te entregué el pendiente que tú me diste?-

-Si-

-Pero si yo lo tengo guardado en mi oficina, donde nadie entra allí, ¿Cómo te lo pude haber dado?-

-No se tu me lo diste en mi sueño, lo enterraste en mi pecho-

-yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara, además te puedo mostrar el…- viendo lo que Hitomi se retiraba del cuello. –Pero si yo lo tengo en mi oficina… yo no te lo pude haber dado-

-Entonces… ¿Quién?-

-No tengo idea- contestó el ryuujin confundido ante aquella situación, pues quizás alguien había robado el pendiente y habérselo entregado a ella, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién se la había entregado? ¿Y por que motivo? Seguramente después obtendría esa respuesta, mientras tanto tenía que hacerse cargo de que lo que hitomi le había dicho no pasara, no quería que una catástrofe más arruinara la paz que ahora había en Fanelia. Sin embargo eso no podría evitar la felicidad que sentía por tener a Hitomi de nuevo a su lado, para quedarse con el por mucho tiempo, o así creía el.

C O N T I N U A R Á …

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nn

Dejen reviews, please

Take care


	3. Esa noche tan esperada

**Ayame-li: **Gracias por haber leído el 2do Cap. nn y que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno espero que este capítulo te guste más. Gracias por la espera y gracias por tus reviews. Besos.

* * *

**A D V E R T E N C I A**: este capítulo, contiene escenas (algo/poco) fuertes para los lectores; si eres menor de edad, te recomiendo que no lo leas; aunque creo que si lo haras, pero yo ya cumplí con advertir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**C**apítulo 3: Esa noche tan esperada

Después de haber pasado una tarde llena de misterios y miedos, pues lo que hitomi le había dicho a van, lo alertó un poco, no quería que hubiera otro desastre en Fanelia. Van llevó a hitomi y a yukari a sus respectivas habitaciones y les indicó que en media hora bajaran a cenar, ya por ultimo pasó a dejar a Hitomi a su habitación.

-espero que te guste ti habitación- dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación solitaria. Al entrar, van se acercó hasta una mesilla donde se encontraba una pequeña vela cubierta por una tapa de cristal. Encendiendo la pequeña vela, que poco a poco iluminaba la habitación.

-Es hermosa- dijo asombrada mirando cada rincón de la habitación.

-¿Te gusta?- acercándose a un lado de la joven.

-Me encanta, pero…-

-¿Pero?- mirando a la chica.

-Es demasiado lujosa, como para que yo esté aquí-

-No importa- mencionó observando el cuadro que se hallaba al lado de la puerta. –Es especial, solo para ti- siguió observando aquel cuadro.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó al percatarse que la mirada del ryuujin se concentraba en aquel cuadro.

-Mis padres, Folien y yo- con cierta tristeza en su voz, por lo que Hitomi se acercó a él, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven rey, sonriéndole con calidez –Será mejor que ya bajemos- mirando a la chica con ternura.

-Si… será mejor…- mirándole de la misma manera.

Ninguno de los dos podía evitar recorrer con la mirada cada parte de sus rostros. Ambos se acercaron tímidamente; podían escuchar la respiración uno del otro y como se aceleraba: Hitomi no podía evitar mirar los labios del ryuujin, estaba hipnotizada por estos, se acercó lentamente a ellos, al igual que Van, quien se encontraba nervioso y claro tímido por la situación que se le presentaba. Ambos estaban dispuestos a sellar sus labios con ese beso que tanto habían deseado, Por mucho mas que años, ya estaban a centímetros de besarse, hasta que…

-¡Hitomi no creerás lo que…!- entró yukari a la habitación, poniendo a los dos chicos rojos de la pena, Hitomi desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, ya Van hacia otro lugar que no fuera la cara de la amiga de Hitomi o la de la misma Hitomi. –L-lo siento- saliendo del lugar, dejando a los dos apenados.

-¿Se fue?- preguntó sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-Si- contestó el.

-Emhh… creo que será mejor que…-

-…nos vayamos-

-…Si- dijo tratando de salir de la habitación.

-si, vayamos- saliendo de allí junto a Van, acomodándose cientos de veces su cabello.

Al llegar allí ambos llegaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acercaron al gran comedor, y allí fue cuando todas las miradas se posaban sobre los dos apenados. Aun se podía apreciar en sus caras lo apenados que estaban.

Pero todo pareció tranquilizarse para los dos cuando merle entró al comedor, o al menos eso pensaron.

-¡Amo Van!...- mirando a Hitomi a su lado. -¿Hi-hitomi?- merle se abalanzó sobre la chica tirándola al suelo.

-basta merle- riendo al sentir que la felina le lamía la cara sin parar.

-Que bueno que regresaste, te extrañaba mucho, y el amo Van siempre estaba solo- dijo llorando, sin dejar de abrazar a Hitomi.

-Calma merle, calma- mirando a van, desconcertada de lo que Merle decía. De pronto de un momento a otro Merle dejó de llorar, mirando las ropas que vestía Hitomi. –Espera… yo recuerdo haber visto a alguien… con… esas ropas- Merle miró a la chica – ¡Tu eras la encapuchada!-

-Merle, hitomi esta algo cansada, ¿Qué tal si mejor lo dejas para mañana?-

-Esta bien…- mirando con enfado a Hitomi.

-Emhh… Merle ¿querías decirme algo?- preguntó al llevar a Hitomi hasta su silla, como todo un caballero.

-¡Ah Si!… le venia a decir que nos llegó un mensaje de parte de Allen, al parecer mañana regresa- estas palabras sorprendieron a Hitomi, pues no le quería ver y sabía que si Yukari le veía las cosas serian un poco difíciles para su amiga.

-¡Que bien!- respondió van. –Ahora será mejor que cenemos- los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar de la suculentas comidas de Fanelia. –Espero que les guste- mirando a Hitomi con una leve sonrisa.

A lo que hitomi le respondió con otra sonrisa mirándose el uno al otro –Claro que sí- sin dejar de mirarle.

-Ejem, aun estamos nosotras aquí- dijo Merle con tono molesto.

Con esto los dos enamorados se sonrojaron, y de inmediato se concentraron en sus cosas. Unos minutos después estaban riendo sobre las cosas que habían pasado en esos cinco largos años, olvidando por completo las presiones de los sueños que Hitomi había tenido, todo eso se había olvidado.

-Vaya Van, al parecer has reconstruido muy bien la ciudad, ¿Todo lo hiciste tu?-

-La verdad no, muchas personas me han ayudado, una de ellas es Allen, el me ha ayudado mucho en la reconstrucción, claro que algunos países también me ayudaron, como Asturia-

-Vaya, pues han hecho un buen trabajo- sonriéndole a Van.

-Gracias- contestándole –Bien, ya es tarde tenemos que retirarnos, mañana será un largo día, y las llevare a ver la ciudad- levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Enserio?- Yukari miró a Hitomi con una expresión divertida. –Por que si quieren yo me puedo quedar aquí con… la chica gato- rió inocentemente, al ver las expresiones de Hitomi y Van. –No se preocupen de nada- se retiró divertida por la forma en que los dos chicos reaccionaron.

-Te acostumbraras a sus bromas- sonriéndole nerviosamente. –Me retiro, no quiero que mañana te levantes tarde- caminando hacia la puerta.

-Yo te acompaño- siguiéndola. Ambos caminaban por los solitarios pasillos, pues a esas horas los guardias solo vigilaban la entrada principal; platicando e incluso riendo por lo que se habían contado. Al fin llegaron hasta donde era la habitación de Hitomi.

-Entonces ¿En estos días hace mas frío?-

-Si, sobre todo en las mañanas y en las noches, el frío es mas intenso, aunque la mayoría de las casas tienen chimenea-

-Ohh ya veo, que acogedoras deben ser- de pronto ella se abrazo a si misma –Si que hace frío-

-Si gustas puedo encender la chimenea de tu habitación, para que duermas cómoda-

-Es mucho Van-

-no te preocupes- Ambos entraron a la habitación, Van se dirigió directamente hasta donde se encontraba la chimenea, encendiéndola, mientras que Hitomi le miraba sentada desde la cama, viendo como su ryuujin batallaba en encender la chimenea.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-No, no, todo esta…- dijo logrando encender una pequeña llama que después se convirtió en una flama –…bien- dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba Hitomi.

-Gracias…- mirando a Van con una calida sonrisa.

-De nada- sentándose enfrente de ella; recorriendo con la mirada el rostro de la joven, quien le sonreía; el ryuujin se acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven, quien estaba dispuesta a que el la besara, esperando que esta vez no tuviera interrupción alguna; juntaron sus labios lentamente sellando con sus bocas ese beso tan esperado por ambos. Hitomi sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido al igual que Van, quien acaricio con sus suaves manos el rostro de Hitomi, haciendo que esta sintiera un leve escalofrío. Ambos no querían separarse, haciendo que ese beso durara, si fuera posible para toda la vida.

Se acercaron un poco mas, Hitomi acariciando el rostro del ryuujin, mientras que Van acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de la chica, bajando lentamente hasta los hombros de ella, acariciándole suavemente. Las manos del ryuujin se tornaban cada vez más temblorosas al recorrer con timidez los brazos de la chica; estos bajaron lentamente hasta la cintura de ella, causando en Hitomi miles de sensaciones las cuales eran muy notorias. Van recostó lentamente a Hitomi sobre la cama, sin dejarle de besar, desabrochando lentamente con sus tímidas manos el vestido que Hitomi llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto la espalda de la joven; Hitomi retiró la camisa del ryuujin lentamente, acariciando cada parte de su pecho que quedaba descubierta, causándole a Van un escalofrío.

Poco a poco los dos se deshicieron de sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudos.

Ambos amándose, entregándose el uno al otro, su pasión no podía esperar mas tiempo, cinco largos años esperando para quererse, amarse. Continuaron acariciándose por un momento, Van miraba con ternura a su tan adorada niña, sonrojada y apasionada, correspondiendo a cada uno de sus besos y caricias.

Van recorrió con sus tímidas manos el cuerpo de Hitomi, quien al sentir como estas acariciaban cada rincón de ella, sintió un leve escalofrío, acompañado de pequeños gimoteos.

-Vaaan…- gimoteaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Van, quien se encontraba tímido a la vez, pues era la primer mujer en su vida al igual que ella con el, penetró el delicado cuerpo de Hitomi, haciéndola gemir fuertemente, se movió lentamente para acostumbrarla al dolor que en minutos se convirtió en placer, que ambos compartían, Van no dejaba de acariciar los pechos de la joven, causandole mas excitación a la joven.

Aquella llamarada que Van había encendido, era testigo del amor que Van y Hitomi se profesaban; esta podía dibujar en el suelo la silueta de Van expresar su amor, su pasión, su lujuria hacia Hitomi; se podía apreciar como Van embestía a Hitomi con delicadeza para no lastimarla.

Hitomi en una ola de deseo y pasión besó los labios del ryuujin como nunca a nadie mas lo había hecho por alguien –Vaaaan…- gimiendo el nombre de el sin parar, sin dejar de demostrar las respuestas a los actos de el, de lo mucho que le amaba y deseaba.

Ambos sentían que el final de esa muestra tan grande de amor se acercaba, que pronto ya dejarían de ser uno solo, y decidieron calmar sus emociones y por supuesto sus corazones, que parecían que en cualquier momento saldrían de sus pechos; y para hacer mas hermoso aquel final, Van, por el gran placer que sentía dejo salir un gran gemido acompañado de sus esplendorosas alas, que cubrían el cuerpo de Hitomi lentamente, protegiéndola de una manera tan hermosa. Miles de resplandecientes plumas volaron por la habitación, posándose lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Hitomi, decorando la habitación de manera espectacular.

Van dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre la cama, al lado de Hitomi, al lado de la mujer de su vida, cubriéndola con una de sus alas, como si esta fuera una calida sábana.

-Te amo van…- se dejó escapar de los labios de la joven -… Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- estas palabras dibujaron en el rostro del joven rey una tierna sonrisa.

Pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados uno del otro, escuchando el sonar de sus corazones, los cuales resonaban en aquella habitación.

A la mañana siguiente…

El solo lentamente se dejaba ver por entre las montañas, asomándose por cada una de las ventanas de los fanelianos, aunque eso no les decía que el día seria soleado, o que haría un poco de calor, pero al contrario ésa mañana les decía que seria muy diferente a las demás.

Hitomi quien dormía placidamente, entre sueños aun podía recordar lo de la noche anterior, recordando aquellos besos y caricias.

Sin embargo, su habitación no se escapó de los rayos del sol, los cuales entraron por las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas, despertándola de su letargo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, algo que se le dificultaba un poco, segundos después se encontraba en su cama, mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas, por ejemplo que llevaba una bata (pijama p/mujer)delgada de seda, como también que su amado ryuujin no se encontraba allí.

-Seguramente tenía cosas que hacer…- levantándose lentamente de la cama, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el balcón, abriendo las cortinas de golpe dejando entrar en su totalidad los resplandecientes rayos del sol. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre bruscamente dejando entrar a una felina algo furiosa.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!… ¡¿Lo embrujaste?!- preguntó casi gritando.

-¿Qué hice? ¿A quien?-

-Al amo Van…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?- mirando preocupada a Merle.

-Se comporta muy diferente… alegre y cariñoso… hace años que no le veía así – hitomi miró fijamente a los ojos de la felina –Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a mi amo Van… te lo agradezco…- dirigiéndose a la puerta -…pero si llego a saber que fue brujería…-miró a Hitomi con una sonrisa tan tierna antes de irse rápidamente de allí.

-

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Zaibach…

Un soldado corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de un hangar, saliendo de estos con rapidez y entrando en lo que parecía una fortaleza, vigilada por miles de soldados.

El soldado que en su mano llevaba al parecer un mensaje enrollado, a cada guardia que pasaba le saludaba de manera respetuosa.

Minutos después llego hasta una recamara, la cual era iluminada por unas pequeñas lámparas, sin embargo aun así no se podía apreciar muy bien el fondo de este. Se acercó hasta un trono en donde se encontraba un hombre alto, que debido a lo oscuro, solo se podía ver su silueta sentada.

-Señor, le traigo un mensaje del general L'Romanius- dijo colocándose firme y distante a dicha silueta.

-Léala…- respondió con un tono neutral, parecido al de Folken.

-Según reportes que nos han hecho llegar, del caudillo enviado a Fanelia, la chica ya ha regresado-

-Muy bien… ¿Qué más?-

-También nos informaron que el caballero Caeli Allen Schezar que el día de ayer arribó de regreso al país de Fanelia, llevando consigo a su hermana Celena Schezar- el soldado enrolló aquel mensaje, volviéndose a colocar firme.

-Muy bien, todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan… mande al mejor soldado que tenemos, hasta ahora, por la joven Schezar, de lo demás me encargaré yo, puede retirarse soldado- Dichas ordenes fueron obedecidas por el soldado.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan, todo de acuerdo al plan- después de decir eso, aquella silueta soltó una risa escalofriante que hacía eco por toda la recamara.

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**

* * *

**H**i!

Espero que les haya gustado esta cap. lamento que haya sido corto n.n. Gracias por los que leen mi fic.

Dejen Reviews, please

Enjoy it! Besos.


	4. Distracciones

********

Hi!

Disculpen la demora, es que he tenido muchos retrasos, pero aun asó no les fallare, espero que disfruten este capi. Se cuidan Mucho!. Besos.

aquí las contestaciones a los reviews.

* * *

**A**yame-li: Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste mi fic, me halaga mucho, perdona la demora y sigue disfrutando el fic.

**D**arky-neko.chan: Gracias nee.chan por tu review que bueno que me lees n.n disfruta la historia.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**C**apítulo 4: Distracciones

Una mañana con un sol radiante, leves vientos de frío, y gente que con prisa atendía a los demás, calles repletas de personas que buscaban entre los puestos algo bueno para comprar, el regreso de una de las personas más importantes en Fanelia, un día normal mas para Fanelia, pero no para Van.

Había pasado una hora desde que Hitomi se había levantado, luciendo un hermoso vestido miel, con detalles dorados, presente que Van le había hecho.

-¿Dónde estará?- se decía a si misma en voz baja, buscando en varias habitaciones a Van.

-¿A quien buscas?- susurró levemente Yukari, detrás de Hitomi, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Ahh Yukari! Me asustaste…- llevándose sus manos a su pecho -Buscó a Van- agregó.

-Ah… yo lo vi hace como dos horas haciendo arreglos con varias personas- en un tono muy relajado.

-¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho?-

-Por que no me la habías preguntado- se justificó de inmediato.

-¿y Donde lo viste?-

-Emh… en el patio central, ese que tiene un dibujo en el suelo- haciendo señales, intentando dibujar las figuras de dicho "patio" –Pero…- de pronto Yukari se vio jaloneada por su amiga, corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al "patio".

Ambas corrieron por el palacio, saliendo rápidamente de este, buscando a Van.

Ya en el lugar donde yukari había visto a Van, mirando que en este no se encontraba nadie, mas que unas cuantas personas arreglando la entrada al palacio y acomodando unas mesas en el centro de la plaza del palacio.

-…dudo que sigua aquí- terminando aquella frase que no completó de mencionar.

-¿Donde podrá estar?- volteo a ver a su amiga, quien llevaba un vestido color lila claro –Que hermoso vestido, ¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-Una mujer me lo llevo a mi habitación, al lado d tu amiga, la niña gato-

-Ohh, es lindo-

-También el tuyo-

-¿Dónde estará Van?- se volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué tal si…- nuevamente Yukari no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Hitomi se había retirado rápidamente, yendo hacia las personas que se encontraban arreglando.

-Disculpen, de casualidad, saben a ¿donde fue el Rey Fanel?-

-No señorita, pero se fue por aquel rumbo- apuntando con dirección hacia el sur -junto con varias personas importantes en Fanelia- mencionó sin quitar la mirada de la dirección hacia donde apuntaba.

-Oh, ya veo, gracias- caminando de regreso hasta donde estaba Yukari. –Se fue… y ni siquiera lo ví esta mañana… pensé que lo vería a mi lado, durmiend…- lo arruino, miró al rostro de yukari quien sonreía, imaginándose ciertas cosas de las que casi nadie quiere compartir con sus semejantes.

-¿Lo hicieron?- dijo evitando reír, pues el rostro de su amiga cada vez se tornaba mas rojo.

-Chissssst!- le cayó avergonzada, bajando la voz –baja la voz…-

-¿Enserio lo hicieron?- haciendo mas evidente la respuesta en Hitomi, quien ni quería ver al rostro divertido de Yukari. –Calma, mujer no lo diré, y no es para que te pongas así, quizás Van tenia cosas que hacer y por eso… te dejó temprano en la habitación-

-Tal vez…-

-Será mejor que nos regresemos- yendo de regreso al castillo –Tal vez allá lo encontremos…-

-No lo creo, pero pues que más…- siguiendo a Yukari, resignada de no poder ver a su amado Van.

-

-Su majestad…- interrumpió la platica del rey, un agitado asistente –Los, preparativos ya están listos- intentando calmar lo agitado que estaba.

-¿Ya se instalaron las luces de la plaza central?- mirando con seriedad al agitado asistente.

-Si, su majestad-

-Muy bien, gracias por el aviso-

-Por cierto, majestad… una joven le buscaba por la plaza central- ciertas palabras hicieron que Van recordase que su amada estaba presente y que se había olvidado por completo de eso.

-Es verdad… gracias- sonriéndole al chico aquel, asombrado por ver sonreír al ryuujin. _–Me olvide de Hitomi, espero que no este molesta-_ pensó.

-Su majestad, ¿Se encuentra bien?- sacando al joven rey de sus pensamientos.

-Emh, si claro, discúlpenme pero recordé que tengo otras que hacer- retirándose lentamente, claro, al lado de su "asistente personal" por decirlo así. –Julius, encárgate de los invitados, hazlos que pasen directamente a la plaza central, te lo pido-

-Claro su majestad, cuente conmigo- siguiéndole aun, hasta ser detenido por el ryuujin.

-Julius, eres un buen chico- retirándose rápidamente, dejando al muchacho confundido y sorprendido –Su majestad… ¿Sonrió?- mirando como este se alejaba.

-

Asomándose por la ventan, ocultándose entre las cortinas.-Yukari…- sin dejar de mirar por entre las cortinas.

-Dime-

-Hay muchas personas allá abajo- mirando a su amiga.

-Visitas deben ser-

Asomándose de nuevo –Pues, vienen muy bien vestidos-

-A ver- asomándose con su amiga por la ventana, hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Hitomi yo…- mirando a las dos chicas. -¿Qué hacen?-

-Nada- contestaron ambas, cerrando las cortinas rápidamente. Van evitó mirar a los ojos de Yukari o a los de Hitomi por lo que un gran silencio reino la habitación por un largo tiempo, hasta que las miradas se concentraron en Yukari, haciendo que ella se incomodara un poco.

-Creo que ya entendí, los dejo, solos…- retirándose lentamente. Al momento de que yukari salió de la habitación, Van se acercó a Hitomi, claro que evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Hitomi, yo… siento haberte dejado sola, es solo que…-

-no te preocupes, tenias cosas que hacer…- sonriéndole tímidamente. –Y dime, ¿Por qué hay tantas personas allá abajo?- volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-Emh, pues en unas horas habrá un evento- acercándose más a ella, mirando junto a ella desde la ventana. –Por cierto, una damisela, vendrá a traerte un vestido y…- Van se hincó enfrente de la chica, dejando a la chica algo confundida, tomó su mano lentamente. –Hitomi Kanzaki… ¿Quisieras ser mi dama de compañía hoy?- dichas palabras hicieron que la chica se sonrojara, dejándola sin palabras.

-Y-yo van… y-yo… si, me encantaría- entrelazando su mano con la del ryuujin. Van sonrió tanto por la respuesta y acción de su amada Hitomi. Besó con ternura la delicada mano de su chica de la luna fantasma.

-Gracias, Hitomi- levantándose lentamente, colocándose enfrente de la chica, acariciando su rostro, recorriendo cada parte de el, causando miles de sensaciones en Hitomi; lentamente sus dedos se desviaron hacia los labios de ella, acercándose a estos, dispuesto a sellar los labios de la chica con los suyos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando pasar a una felina tanto sorprendida por la escena que ante ella se presentaba.

-A…amo van, l-lo siento mucho, es solo que…-

Lentamente Van se volteo hacia la felina, ocultando detrás de el a una muy avergonzada Hitomi -¿Qué pasa?- cambiando su expresión apenada a una seria.

-E-era solo que… los invitados ya están llegando y su…- intentando mirar a Hitomi -... su traje ya esta en su habitación-

-Gracias merle, puedes retirarte…- volteándose hacia Hitomi.

-A-además ya llegó el crusade de All…- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida sorpresivamente por Van, quien miraba a Merle con seriedad.

-Hitomi la damisela no tarda mucho…- saliendo con Merle inmediatamente de la habitación.

-¿Qué… fue eso?-

-

-¿Todo listo señores?- preguntó una figura masculina que cada vez se hacia mas visible entre los árboles y algunos pinos de la región; esta figura era delgada pero a la vez fornida, un buen talle, se podría decir.

-Si, señor, todos están listos, además nos dieron aviso de que Lord Meidemort junto con el General Adelphos y el General L'Romanius ya llegaron a fanelia-

-Muy bien… ¿Tienes a los pilotos listos?-

-Todos aguardan en sus posiciones-

-Muy bien, cuando el rey haga su presentación, busquen a las chicas, después distraerán al rey y será allí cuando ustedes hagan lo suyo, ¿entendido?-

-Si, señor-

-Entonces andando-

-

Hitomi aun no dejaba de pensar o más bien de intentar de adivinar lo que abajo estaba pasando, ¿Seria un cumpleaños de alguien? ¿La llegada de alguien importante al país? O ¿Sería que Van quería "celebrar" el regreso de ella a Fanelia?, no, no podía ser eso. De pronto unos golpes leves en la puerta la hicieron sacar de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz femenina.

-emh, claro, si, adelante- respondió Hitomi.

-Señorita, disculpe que la moleste pero, su majestad, el Rey Van Fanel me pidió que le entregara esto…- mostrándole una gargantilla de oro con pequeños diamantes sobre todo en sus bordes, en su centro lucia un rubí.

-El dijo que me pusiera…- mirando asombrada la espectacular gargantilla -…esto…-

-Si, y que yo la acompañaría hasta la entrada de la plaza central- dejando en las manos de Hitomi la bella gargantilla.

-esto es demasiado…- intentando colocarse la gargantilla, en vano claro, hasta que aquella damisela la ayudo a ponérselo.

-Se le ve muy bien señorita-

-Gracias… bien, creo que ya debemos irnos, por cierto ¿No ha visto a mi amiga? Una chica de color rojo castaño, aperlada, de mi estatura…-

-No, señorita…-

-Ohh bien, gracias- saliendo lentamente de allí, dirigiéndose hasta las puertas del palacio, mirando a todas las personas que se encontraban allí, refinadas que caminaban a su lado y varios habitantes del lugar que también asistían al evento, al parecer todo el pueblo y miles de personas mas que no eran del lugar.

-Cuanta gente…- volteando a ver a la chica que iba con ella, pero para suerte de Hitomi, esta ya se había marchado. –Donde…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que el sonar de algunas trompetas se dejo escuchar por todo el palacio y por supuesto también del reino. Después del majestuoso sonar, una voz se escuchó resonando por todo el lugar.

-Damas y caballeros, hoy nos reunimos aquí para darle un cálido regreso a uno de los hombres más importantes en Fanelia, Allen Schezar- esto último dejó a Hitomi algo impactada. ¿Allen schezar? ¿En Fanelia? ¿Hombre más importante? Todas estas preguntas desaparecieron cuando recordó que Yukari andaba sola entre la multitud, un grave problema habría sino la encontraba. Entre la multitud ella solo podía distinguir la larga y rubia cabellera de aquel elegante caballero, pero al lado de el iba una chica, que no pudo reconocer; la joven era de cabello cenizo, y ondulado, de grandes ojos, de color azules, iguales a los de Allen.

De pronto un calido cuerpo se acerco a ella, dándole esa tranquilidad tan familiar, volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pero obvio ella ya sabia quien era.

-Que linda te ves esta noche…- Van miró a Hitomi de pies a cabeza, poniendo a la chica nerviosa y sonrojada, al igual que el.

-Gracias, Van… t-t-tu también te ves bien- ¿Eso es todo? Sabiendo lo encantador que es, solo eso pudo contestar.

Van tomó lentamente el brazo de Hitomi entrelazándola con la de el, haciendo parecer que eran una pareja, claro de recién casados. Sin embargo Hitomi se encontraba nerviosa y a la vez angustiada de solo pensar en que pasaría si Yukari veía a Allen, y eso se veía claramente en su rostro; cuando de pronto aquella voz que había anunciado la llegada de Allen, volvió a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros, recibamos con aprecio a su majestad el Rey Van Fanel- la multitud enfocó su mirada al Rey pero sobre todo a la hermosa compañera que iba a su lado, provocando que Hitomi se pusiera más nerviosa.

De entre toda la multitud, el que más le puso atención fue por supuesto el caballero caeli, Allen Schezar, quien estaba sorprendido de que Hitomi estuviera de regreso, obvio que sabía que ella era Hitomi, esas facciones, esos ojos tan expresivos, pero sobre todo esa sonrisa, que hacía que la felicidad reinara en ti. Sin duda que ella era Hitomi.

-

-Esa es la señal, señores…- dijo aquel capitán que estaba escondido entre los árboles, montado en su guymelef.

-Entendido, mi señor- Dicho esto, el soldado que seguía las ordenes de aquel capitán, salio corriendo en dirección hacía donde se encontraban mas soldados, enviándoles al palacio.

-Señor…- regresando con el capitán -… los soldados ya han empezado la operación-

-muy bien…-

-

Van presentaba a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí, a su hermosa compañera, anunciándoles que era algo más que su "compañera".

De las tantas personas, solo Allen no se había acercado a el, y claro también su hermana, la chica de cabellos ondulados. Van al percatarse de eso, se acercó a el y a su hermana lentamente, pues no quería que una de las personas mas importantes para Fanelia, se alejara de el o rompiera cualquier trato con el.

-Allen, que bueno verte de regreso- estrechando su mano con la de el.

-Lo mismo digo yo…- mirando a Hitomi.

-Amh… creo que contigo no necesito presentar a Hitomi- sonriendo nervioso.

-Claro que no- respondiendo a la sonrisa del joven rey, Allen se arrodilló frente a Hitomi, tomando la mano de ella, dándole un pequeño beso. –Es un gusto volverte a ver, Hitomi- estas acciones molestaron o más bien encelaron al ryuujin.

-Hitomi te presento a Celena Schezar, la hermana menor de Allen- interrumpiendo aquel "cordial" saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Celena-

-Igualmente- contestó en un tono tanto inocente como tranquilo.

-Emh… Hitomi ¿Cómo es que regresaste a Fanelia? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo?- la pregunta del caballero caeli puso mas nerviosa a Hitomi, como responder a esa pregunta, además como explicarles la situación que se presentaba.

Pero de pronto, una figura grande y refinada se acercó a ellos, un hombre de vestimenta lujosa y exuberante se acercaba más a ellos. Este hombre era alto, de mirada seria y de claro vestimenta que al parecer era costosa, por todos los detalles que en ella llevaba.

-Buenas noches, su majestad- saludando a Van y a allen también, estos hicieron una reverencia ante aquel poderoso hombre.

-Buenas noches, Lord Meidemort, es un placer contar con su presencia esta noche- respondió Van.

-Es bueno contar con su presencia aquí, mi Lord- respondió Allen, mirando a los ojos de aquel hombre.

-Schezar, sin duda usted no podía faltar, es a usted quien esta dedicado todo esto, o ¿no?- mirando de reojo a Hitomi, lo cual fue notado inmediatamente por Van.

-Claro mi Lord- respondió Van de inmediato.

-Majestad, me preguntaba, cual es la famosa estructura que se planea terminar la próxima cuarta luna roja, según fuentes mías me han dicho que es una magnifica construcción- mirando fijamente a Van.

-Así es mi Lord, Allen junto a miles de arquitectos diseñaron la forma de este proyecto, en el cual unificaremos la frontera de Asturia con la de Fanelia a pesar de la distancia que hay-

La forma de hablar de Van acerca de proyectos y estructuras impresionó a Hitomi, nunca había escuchado hablar así a su amado ryuujin, esta maravillada de cómo Van había madurado, convirtiéndolo en un hombre tanto inteligente como sabio, claro que sus demás cualidades no habían desaparecido.

-¿Quisiera mostrarme el lugar y los planos de este proyecto?, tal vez Zaibach este interesado en ayudar-

-Por supuesto mi Lord- contestó Van mirando a Allen.

-Acompáñenos, señor- agregó Allen, encaminándose de regreso al palacio junto a Van y a la máxima figura de Zaibach, dejando a Hitomi y Celena solas.

Hitomi volteo a mirar a Celena, sonriéndole nerviosamente pues no dejaba de pensar en Yukari.

-Así que tu eres la hermana menor de Allen, escuché muchas cosas de ti, todas contadas por Allen-

-¿Ah si?- respondió muy secamente.

-Si, ¿el no te ha hablado de mi?- respondió aun mas nerviosa.

-No que yo recuerdo- en ese mismo tono -¿Me disculpas?- sonriéndole.

-Ah, si, claro- viendo como Celena se retiraba del lugar, dejándola sola.

De inmediato Hitomi se mezcló entre la multitud buscando a su amiga, algo que le era muy difícil, pues eran demasiadas personas, además de que no sabia como vestía Yukari, todo se le empezaba a dificultar a Hitomi.

-

Celena se había acercado hasta donde se encontraban las bebidas, dicho lugar estaba cerca de pequeños arbustos; tomó un vaso, sirviéndose una bebida de color rojo, hasta que de pronto, un mover de ramas entre los arbustos la hizo distraerse.

-¿Que fue eso?- se preguntó a si misma, mirando a la dirección de donde provenían esos ruidos.

-Celena…- una voz misteriosa susurro su nombre desde aquellos arbustos.

-¿Hay alguien allí?- acercándose lentamente estos.

-Celena…- la misma voz volvió a susurrar su nombre.

Celena se acerco aun más a los arbustos, en dirección de donde provenían estas voces, adentrándose cada vez más en los árboles y arbustos, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-

Hitomi aun seguía buscando a Yukari, lo único que pedía es que Yukari no se hubiera topado en ningún momento con Allen, cada minuto hacia que Hitomi se desesperara más, de un momento a otro a Hitomi se le pareció ver a Yukari alejarse de la gente, y adentrarse a los árboles.

-¿Yukari?- dijo siguiéndola -¿A dónde irá?- mirando a orillas del palacio, los arbustos y lo oscuro que estaba, aparte de que no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

-Pero donde estará…- de pronto un fuerte jalón por el lado izquierdo la interrumpió, llevándola hasta los arbustos adentrándola en lo oscuro del bosque.

-Si te calla no te haremos daño, ni a ti ni a tus amigas- le recalcó aquella sombra, la cual ella no podía identificar, ni ver por la intensidad de la oscuridad, solo pensando en lo peor que le podía pasar.

-

Después de una larga explicación y charla sobre proyectos futuros, Allen decidió retirarse para disfrutar un poco de su tiempo "libre" y poder estar al lado de Celena.

Al mezclarse con la gente, se le hizo raro no ver a Celena ni a Hitomi, por su gran parecido podía identificarlas aunque ellas estuvieran metros de el.

Segundos después el continuo buscando pero al ver que Van se le acercaba y que el hombre que los había separado de Celena y Hitomi de la nada desapareció, se acercó a Van preocupado.

-Van, hace minutos ya que no veo a Hitomi y a Celena, no las encuentro-

-Deben de estar con la amiga de Hitomi-

-¿Amiga? ¿De Hitomi?-

-Si, la que llegó con ella aquí-

-Es raro que no las vea por aquí-

-Quizás entraron al palacio-

-Van, conozco a Celena, ella no seria capaz de irse así como así- dijo Allen mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal si yo las busco en el palacio, y tu por aquí?-

-Esta bien- dicho esto ambos se separaron. Pero no tardo mucho en que ambos regresaran al mismo lugar, esperando que alguno de los dos trajera respuesta.

-No están en el palacio…- mirando a Allen preocupado.

-…no están….-

**C O N T I N U A R Á**

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Dejen Reviews, **Please**!

Zee ya!


	5. Secuestro

**Hi!**

**Gracias por los reviews y perdonen por la gran demora, pero me surgieron varios problemas, un poco graves pero ya se estan resolviendo, de nuevo, gracias, muchas gracias por esperarme.**

**Kagome-Black: **Con el tiempo sabras lo de los sueñosy gracias por tu lindo comentario n.n

**Kaoru-Twilight:** Gracias por tu lindo comentario y claro que puedes agregarme, solo dame tu msn, si? n.n de nuevo gracias por el comentario

**Darky-neko.chan:** Nee.chan gracias por tu comentarios x3 y te seguire dejando con dudas y emocionada, eso espero.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**C**apítulo 5: Secuestro

-…No están…- esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la mente de Allen. -¿Cómo que no están?- esperando que las palabras del joven rey fueran broma.

-Le pedí a varios sirvientes que me ayudaran a buscarlas dentro del palacio, pero, ninguno las encontró…- dijo Van con un tono de seriedad –Le pediré a varios guardias que inicien una búsqueda aquí cerca, si no llegaran a aparecer, entonces tendré que pedírselo a soldados- mirando a Allen con preocupación.

-

-¿A dónde me llevan?- preguntó al ser jaloneada por aquel soldado.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás…- es todo lo que el soldado pudo contestar.

Aunque Hitomi, no podía ver muy bien entre la oscuridad sabía que algo malo en ese boque se encontraba, no solo eso, sino que algo pasaría, fue entonces cuando recordó su sueño, aquel en el que ese Van luchaba y enterraba su espada en soldados y persona que se le atravesara. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta donde estaban más personas y entre ellas personas que ella sabía quienes eran.

-Aquí esta la otra…- dijo el soldado que iba con Hitomi, jaloneando y empujándola contra las otras dos que estaban allí.

-Vayámonos ya, yo me encargaré de ellas- contestó el soldado que estaba a cargo.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?- abrazándose de Yukari y Celena quienes estaban asustadas. El soldado sujeto fuertemente a Hitomi del brazo, jalándola hacia el.

-Pensé que no eras hermosa, pero ahora que te veo…- recorriendo con su dedo índice el cuello de Hitomi seguidamente soltó una risa que erizó la piel de las jóvenes, sobre todo la de Hitomi.

-Suélteme, me esta lastimando…- reclamó en un tono tanto inseguro como nervioso.

-lo dejaremos para después linda…- y con esto se subió en su guymelef, tomándola con el brazo de este. – ¡Mantos invisibles!- cubriéndose con unas capas gigantescas las cuales hacían invisibles a los guymelefs.

-

Después de haber pasado varios minutos desde que habían empezado la "silenciosa" búsqueda por Celena, Yukari y Hitomi, la gente se sentía muy insegura y sobre todo asustada de que fuera un atentado o algo así que les diera aires de guerra, lo cual nadie quería que pasara.

-¿Hay algún reporte?- preguntó Van aun soldado.

-No señor, aun no- respondió firmo aquel soldado.

-Cualquier reporte que me lo den personalmente, no quiero que la demás gente se entere de nada, ¿Entendido?-

-Si, señor, lo que usted ordene-

-Bien…- caminado hacia donde se encontraba Allen.

-¿Ya hay algo?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Aun no…- contestó Allen en el mismo tono, aunque desanimado.

-No te preocupes, aparecerán…-

-¿Y si no es así?- evitando mirar a Van, mirando cuidadosamente a cada uno de los invitados.

-Vamos, Allen quizás solo sea una broma…-

-¿Celena haciendo una broma?… vaya solo se podía esperar de mi hermana- dijo en modo sarcástico.

-Allen todas las personas están aquí, no queremos que esto se corra y cause temor entre la gente, no quiero que la paz se vaya…-

-¿Estas seguro de que todas están aquí?- preguntó, mirando a Van seriamente.

-

-Señor, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- preguntó un soldado, quien llevaba a Yukari.

-No lo se, Talbot- contestó el capitán de estos que era el que llevaba a Hitomi.

-Capitán Halley, no hay paso, cada vez son mas los soldados que hacen guardia, aunque usemos las capas invisibles nos sentirán- contestó otro.

-Ya deben de saber que ellas no están… Caleb, lleva a esta chica, yo me encargaré de distraerlos…-

-Si, señor- tomando a la asustada chica con una de las extremidades del guymelef.

-

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos, desde que Van ordenó que sus soldados revisaran que todos los invitados estuvieran presentes. Claro que todo fue interrumpido cuando un guardia llegó a prisa y agitado.

-¡Señor!- llamando la atención de varios presentes.

-¿Qué pasa?- tratando de calmar a aquel hombre, joven, claro.

-nos llegaron avisos de que se vieron varios guymelefs por los bosques del sur- dijo agitado y en un tono no tan bajo, cosa que fue notada por la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban cerca.

-¿Qué?… no puede ser… ¿Están seguros?- bajando mas la voz.

-Si, señor… después de que nos dijeran eso, fuimos a revisar el área y antes de llegar se sintió un temblor… un fuerte temblor- un poco mas clamado -¿Cuáles son sus ordenes señor?- esperando la respuesta del joven rey.

-… avísenle a Allen, prepárenle el Scherezade y manda a dos guymelefs de combate hasta las puertas del muro- dijo saliendo de inmediato al palacio.

De pronto un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de todos los presentes; todos miraron a su alrededor, como esperando a que apareciera el que provocaba eso.

Mas estruendos se escucharon, uno detrás de otro, eso atemorizaba mas a Van, y sobre todo a Allen quien temía lo peor del ahora secuestro de Celena.

Mientras que Van, por su parte, este buscaba desesperado por toda su oficina uno de sus mas valiosas pertenencias, aquella que le aseguraba una gran seguridad, y no solo para el, sino para todos los residentes de Fanelia.

-¿Donde lo deje?- se decía así mismo. Buscando con más desesperación por su oficina -¿Dónde deje el Drag-energist?- buscando con la mirada por cada rincón de su oficina. De pronto un fuerte estruendo mas fuerte que los demás, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, después de oírlo, corrió hacia la entrada del palacio. Viendo con horror a cientos de personas heridas.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- se dijo así mismo, dirigiéndose hacia los heridos auxiliándoles en lo poco que podía. Seguidamente varios soldados y sirvientes se acercaron para ayudar a los heridos.

-¿Dónde diablos está Allen?- mirando a uno de los soldados que le ayudaban.

-Se desapareció, señor- le contestó éste.

-¿Por qué rayos tardará tanto?- pensó frustrado, cuando de pronto sintió que un fuerte viento lo empujaba por la espalda, giro un poco, observando al gigantesco y poderoso Scherezade.

-¿Me buscabas, Van?- abriendo la pequeña cubierta de la cabina, dejando ver su rostro.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-

-Creo que olvide como controlar al Scherezade- sonriéndole un poco -¿Por qué no traes…-

-Al Escaflowne… es solo que yo…- ahora el era interrumpido.

Un fuerte estruendo dejo escucharse, pero esta vez, era de lo más cerca que nadie se podía imaginar. Unas grandes zanjas se formaron en el suelo, aterrorizando más a la gente, pues no se podía apreciar lo que lo ocasionaba.

Lentamente la figura se dejó ver, delante de todos, causando impresión pues no era cualquier guymelef.

-Es bueno oler el miedo de la gente…- dijo este, sin mostrar su rostro.

-Eres un cobarde, sino fuera por qu no tengo el…-

-¿Esto?- mostrándole el Drag-energist.

-¿C-como lo conseguiste…?- mirándole enojado pero a la vez sorprendido de que el tuviera el Drag-energist.

-Fue fácil, es como quitarle un dulce a un niño… claro, sin que este se diera cuenta- riendo, causando que Van se enojara más y más.

-¿Tu tienes a Celena y a las chicas?- preguntó Allen exaltándose, debido a aquella "risita".

-¿Yo?... claro que no…- dirigiendo su mirada a Allen –…las tienen mis hombres…- volviendo a reír.

-Eres un maldito…- dijo Van, apretando sus puños con rabia.

-Gracias, Fanel… ya habías tardado en decirlo, pero ahora…- convirtiendo el brazo izquierdo del guymelef en una poderosa espada, apuntándola hacia Van -…Es hora de que me deshaga de tu asquerosa presencia…-

-Tu pelea será conmigo…- interrumpió Allen, apuntando con su espada hacia la cabina del guymelef enemigo. Dicho comentario hizo que aquel capitán sonriera.

El joven capitán miró fijamente a Allen, sonriendo y riendo a la vez, causando tanto temor en la gente como enojo y rabia en Van y Allen -… me daré el lujo de darte una buena pelea…- dejando de apuntarle a Van.

**C O N T I N U A R Á… **

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la gran demora para el pequeño capítulo. Dejen reviews, Please.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Zee ya!**


	6. El Plan

Hi!

Perdenenme, la demora fue demasiada larga, lo se, pero bueno lentamente estoy saliendo de estos, pero bueno bueno bueno, eso no importa ahora n.n. gracias por sus reviews, sigan dejando reviews!

**Kagome-Black:** perdona T.T pero ya veras como todo cambia, y los personajes tambien.

**-chan:** gracias por tu review, uy ya veras como estara más adelante.

**Kaoru-Twilight:** sigue sin aparecer tu msn , y bueno gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic, gracias peque n.n

**

* * *

**

**C**apítulo 6: El plan

-… me daré el lujo de darte una buena pelea…- dejando de apuntarle a Van. Tomando posición de combate, provocando una grande movilización pues el espacio no era muy grande.

-¡Corre, Van…! Ve y busca un Drag-energist y encuentra a mi hermana- tomando también posición de combate

-Pero…-

-Yo me encargare de esto…- mirando a su oponente quien no dejaba de reír, cosa que mas molestaba a Allen.

Mientras Van se alejaba rápidamente del lugar junto con las miles de personas aterrorizadas, los dos majestuosos guymelefs se atacaron el uno al otro, haciendo resonar el fantástico sonido de sus espadas chocando.

Los guymelefs que llevaban a Hitomi, Celena y Yukari, se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba una gran fortaleza flotante muy parecida en la que Folken viajaba.

-¡Abran las puertas!- gritaban algunos soldados al ver a los guymelefs acercarse a la fortaleza. Acción seguida unas grandes compuertas se abrieron, dándoles la entrada a los inmensos guymelefs, de inmediato estos entraron y se colocaron frente a escalerillas que estaban a la altura de las cabinas. Al posarse frente a estas de inmediato colocaron a Hitomi y a las demás sobre la base de las escalerillas, acto seguido, varios soldados las sujetaron, evitándoles la libertad.

-Pensé que se tardarían más…- mencionó uno de los soldados.

-Pues no… fue fácil, engañar a las mujeres, es divertido y fácil- sonriendo, al lado de sus amigos.

-tu deberías de ser la mano derecha del Capitán Halley…- cierto comentario hizo que el soldado de nombre Talbot, se enfureciera un poco.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Lohen?- mirándole, acercándosele, quedando frente a el.

-Pues que si no fuera a que eres un chupa-medias, no serias la mano derecha del Capitán…-

-Eres un…- cerrando su puño fuertemente, dispuesto a golpearle; hasta que un Capitán, les separó.

-Aquí no vienen a pelear, ni a jugar, y si no quieren tener problemas ambos, lleven a las chicas a una celda, ¡muévanse!- dicho esto, los soldados y cadetes de inmediato llevaron a Hitomi, Celena y a Yukari a una celda.

-Preparen el Hangar para el guymelef de Halley…-

-Disculpe mi señor, pero… ¿Usted cree que el capitán Halley regrese?- intervino Talbot.

-Solo confío en ese muchacho, si de verdad se cree el mejor capitán de todo Zaibach, que lo demuestre…- retirándose del lugar, dejando a Talbot solo.

-…confianza…- se dijo así mismo.

Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba aun el chocar de la espada de Allen contra la de Halley; Van buscaba la manera de seguir el rastro de los guymelefs que habían secuestrado a hitomi; llegó hasta un pequeño hangar, en el cual se encontraban guymelefs de pelea, unos incompletos o sin partes.

-¿Y ahora?... ¿Que hago?- mirando con atención cada uno de los guymelefs. –Ninguno, se ve estable…- acercándose al único guymelef "servible" –Éste servirá…- montándose en el, aunque difícilmente fue manejar a aquel guymelef que no se parecía en nada al Escaflowne. –Maldición…- se dijo así mismo, controlando al guymelef torpemente, hasta que en unos cuantos segundos tomó el control total del mismo. Salio lo más pronto del hangar, apreciando a lo lejos unas cuantas llamas y a lo lejos el guymelef de Halley a toda velocidad del lugar, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-No puede ser…- se dijo en susurro -…Allen…- volteo a mirar a Halley y aprovecho que éste volaba para seguirlo. –Lo siento, Allen…- siguiendo el rastro del guymelef lo más rápido que podía.

No quería imaginarse lo que ellos podían hacer con Hitomi o Celena e incluso con Yukari, ¿Para que las querrían?, ¿Por qué no llevarse solo al Escaflowne? ¿Acaso, querían que Fanelia iniciara una guerra contra ellos? ¿Para que las querían?

Su mente se concentró tanto en aquella incógnita, que no pudo darse cuenta de que aquel camino fácil llegaba a su fin, pues se podía escuchar el sonido de la fuerte cascada que se encontraba cerca de allí anunciando el pronto acantilado.

-¡Demonios…!- mirando desde el acantilado, como se alejaba aquel guymelef. -¿Y ahora?- mirando a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una alternativa que lo ayudara a continuar siguiendo al guymelef Zaibachliano.

Viendo que no tenía una alternativa "milagrosa" salio del guymelef tan rápido como pudo; al salir de este, volvió a mirar al guymelef volar por encima del acantilado; se retiró la camisa rápidamente, liberando con rapidez sus alas, que majestuosamente adornaron su espalda, y no solo por lo grande que eran, sino por el brillo que estas tenían. Voló por entre el acantilado, esquivando con gran agilidad cada una de las elevaciones de rocas que se le interponían. Haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Hitomi… lo que fuera.

Mientras tanto, en una de las mazmorras más frías de aquella fortaleza flotante, se encontraban, Hitomi, Yukari y Celena, cada una en una parte de la celda del lugar, Yukari en el fondo, para ser exactos en una esquina, al igual que Celena que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, mientras que Hitomi estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome…- se decía Yukari una y otra vez en voz baja aunque eso era escuchado evidentemente por Celena y Hitomi. -…Es una pesadilla… no quiero morir aquí…- se decía temblando, sus susurros sonaban quebrados y temerosos.

-Yukari, nada nos pasara… por favor, cálmate…- volteando a ver a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! , ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Hitomi!… Estamos encerradas en una celda, tarde o temprano nos mataran o…no se…- llorando, causando que en celena se formaran lagrimas.

-Solo cálmense…- mirando a yukari y Celena llorar. –Pronto… llegará alguien… a sacarnos de aquí- tratando de calmarlas un poco.

-¿Quien?… ¿Un príncipe azul?, Vamos Hitomi… nadie sabe donde estamos, nadie se dio cuenta de esto…- mirando fijamente a hitomi con ojos llorosos, mientras que Celena lloraba amargamente, pues en algo las palabras de yukari cobraban sentido, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de cada una, desde la de Yukari como la de Celena.

-Vamos, Yukari… solo tenemos que tener fe…- De pronto unos extraños ruidos y risas se escucharon en el pasillo del lugar; unos pasos acercándose a la celda se escucharon. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a 4 tipos, los cuales eran soldados, ya que sus ropas eran los mismos al de Halley, a excepción del color.

-¿Por qué lloran?- dijo uno de ellos en tono incrédulo, mirando a Yukari fijamente.

Hitomi evitaba mirar a los dos soldados que se le acercaban, solo cerró sus puños fuertemente, retrocediendo hasta quedar en el rincón mas cercano a la puerta.

-Hace mucho que no hemos estado con mujeres…no con unas tan hermosas…- dijo el mismo soldado, acariciando con lentitud el suave y largo cabello de Yukari, cosa que puso nerviosa a Yukari, e intentó alejarse un poco de el. El soldado al ver esta reacción sujeto a Yukari fuertemente del mentón al igual que de su cabello.

-Hacerte la fuerte no me detendrá…- le dijo cerca de su oído; Yukari no podía contener mas el llanto, lo primero que llegaba a su mente era que ella moriría, que la matarían, y su cuerpo demostraba el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, pues no dejaba de temblar, hecho que fue notado por Celena, acto seguido, esta comienza a llorar amargamente.

-¡Cállale la boca…!- dijo el soldado que se encontraba con Yukari. Después de eso, el soldado más cercano a Celena levanto su mano derecha, dándole una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Déjenla!- gritó Hitomi al ver a Celena posada sobre el piso, llorando, sangrando levemente de la nariz por el golpe. Uno de los soldado se acerco a Celena levantándole el rostro con dirección hacia el.

-No harás nada…- río -…No me harás nada, por que estas… sola- volvió a reír, pero esta vez a carcajadas. Esas palabras retumbaron fuertemente en la mente de Celena, encerrándola en un oscuro y frío lugar, con solo esas palabras que pensaba que nunca más escucharía. Cerró fuertemente su puño, mordió sus labios de igual manera haciéndolos sangrar levemente, volteo lentamente su rostro hacia el soldado, observándole con una mirada totalmente diferente a la que tenia antes; se levantó con lentitud del suelo, colocándose enfrente del soldado.

-¿Dijiste que no te haría nada?- dijo en un tono diferente, dicho eso dejó helado al soldado que no sabía lo que pasaba. -…Veamos si es verdad que no te haré nada…- golpeando con rapidez en el abdomen del joven, haciéndole que se doblara, sujetándose del abdomen; rápidamente Celena aprovecho la posición del soldado para quitarle la espada con gran agilidad, colocando el filo de la espada muy cerca del soldado, quien se encontraba completamente asustado.

Celena miró al soldado muy fríamente, y sin compasión alguna clavó la espada en el pecho del soldado, desangrándolo con facilidad, arrancándole un fuerte grito de dolor y claro, de horror. Todos los presentes miraban con terror aquella escena, atemorizados se alejaron de Celena al ver que esta ya los miraba de la misma manera que al ya soldado muerto.

-Nosotros solo…- dijo uno retrocediendo cada vez más.

-… ¿Quieren morir?…- acercándose mas a ellos. La primera reacción de los soldados, fue en atacarlas, en hacerlas suyas de cualquier manera, pero al ver el cuerpo de su amigo, y al recordar las palabras de uno de sus capitanes. Estos asustados y enojados, sacaron con lentitud el cuerpo del soldado, ya muerto, de la celda, dejando a las tres chicas asustadas y petrificadas por aquella escena.

Celena, soltó la espada, cayendo de rodillas temblorosa y llorando. Hitomi miraba fijamente a Celena, al igual que Yukari que aun permanecía estupefacta y horrorizada, llorando silenciosamente.

-E-estoy… sola…- dijo antes de caer en llanto. Dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el suelo, sentándose en este, colocando sus rodillas enfrente de su rostro, abrazándolas fuertemente hacia ella. -…sola…-

Hitomi de inmediato se acerco a ella, la atrajo hacia si, abrazándola –Tu no estas sola, Celena… nos tienes a nosotras, que seremos como tu familia…- abrazándola con mas fuerza. Yukari al oír eso, se acercó a ellas, abrazándolas a ambas.

Pasó casi media hora después de lo sucedido; Hitomi, Celena y Yukari, se encontraban, tiradas sobre el suelo, dormidas, abrazadas una de otra. Se notaba en sus ojos lo mucho que habían llorado, pues estos se notaban un poco irritados.

De pronto un fuerte sonido las despertó, era el guymelef de Halley que había arribado a la fortaleza.

Por lo que se veía el guymelef había sido fuertemente dañado, a excepción del piloto, quien no presentaba herida alguna, o molestia.

-Si que fuiste golpeado…- dijo uno de los ingenieros que de inmediato se había acercado a arreglar el guymelef.

-Solo el guymelef, además, pelear con Schezar no es muy fácil… pero le di su merecido…-

-¿Terminaste con el?- preguntó el mismo ingeniero.

-Solo le di su merecido, pienso divertirme con el más adelante…- rió.

-…Halley… espero que al menos te hayas deshecho de Fanel…- dijo el mismo capitán que había separada a Talbot de Lohen. –Esa era tu misión, ¿Lo recuerdas?- mirando el guymelef.

-Si, pero antes de que pudiera seguirme me aleje volando de el, por un gran acantilado, fue fácil deshacerme de el, Leonard…-

-Eso espero, Halley-

-Por cierto, ¿Talbot llegó con las chicas a salvo?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos, mirando como comenzaban a reparan su guymelef.

-Si, pero… hubo problemas, momentos después de que el las trajo consigo…-

-¿Problemas?… ¿Qué problemas?- mirando al capitán Leonard.

-Al parecer, una de ellas atacó y dio muerte a uno de mis soldados- sin dejar de mirar a los mecánicos, quienes reparaban al guymelef del ahora capitán molesto. –Pero no te preocupes… no le hice nada, tanto por que no podemos tocarlas y por que después de todo ese soldado ya no me era útil, era inservible… me hizo un gran favor…- mirando a Halley.

-Y… ¿Quién de las tres fue?- inseguro de la posible persona en la que pensaba.

-La pequeña e inocente hermana de Schezar…- estas palabras dejaron helado a Halley.

-¿Celena Schezar?…- volvió a preguntar, para poder asegurarse de que no fuera ella.

-Así es… ¿Por qué?-

-…Por nada…- retirándose con lentitud del lugar.

Lo primero que cruzaba la mente de Halley era el nombre del Capitán más sanguinario en toda la historia de Zaibach. Y como no recordarlo si el entonces era un simple cadete, que deseaba ser parte del prestigioso escuadrón de Dilandau, llamado "Dragon Slayers", hasta que fue rechazado cruelmente de este. Lo odiaba desde entonces, y más a esa mujer que solo había traído consigo miles de problemas para Zaibach; lo que el ignoraba era que Celena Schezar y Dilandau Albatou, eran la misma persona.

Halley se dirigió hacia la celda donde las tres chicas, se encontraban dormidas, acurrucadas una con la otra. Lo primero que hizo, fue golpear los barrotes de la celda con la punta de su espada, despertando a las chicas, asustadas claro.

-… ¿Disfrutaron su siesta?…- mirándoles con odio. Las chicas al ver su mirada, decidieron no hacer el menor ruido ni el comentario o pregunta más tonta en esos momentos. –Espero que si… por que al llegar a Zaibach… no saben lo que les espera…- mirando con desprecio a Celena, quien lo miraba fijamente; lentamente Halley se retiró del lugar.

-¡Necesito ayuda por aquí!- gritaba uno de los tantos soldados de Fanelia, pidiendo ayuda, socorriendo a las miles de personas lesionadas del lugar.

-¡Ya voy!- respondía otro, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el soldado que pedía ayuda. -¿Donde se encontrara el señor Allen?- preguntó.

-Imagino que debajo de estos escombros… solo espero que esté bien-

-¿Quiénes le están buscando?- sacando con lentitud a un hombre, inconsciente, claro.

-varios soldados y civiles, yo y unos cuantos más estamos socorriendo a los heridos- dijo, rescatando a un hombre de entre los escombros. –Aunque necesitamos más personas y médicos para que atiendan a los heridos- tomándole pulso al hombre.

-¡Un medico, este hombre necesita atención!- dijo, rápidamente se acercaron algunas enfermeras.

-¿Y tú viste todo lo que pasó?- volvió a preguntar el mismo soldado.

-Yo solo ví que antes de que el guymelef zaibachliano huyera, este golpeo fuertemente al scherezade empujándolo contra una de las torres de vigilancia, después el señor Schezar, salio aprisa del guymelef al sentir como la torre se tambaleaba, sin embargo la torre cayó, el señor Allen intentó refugiarse pero… la torre le cayó encima tanto a el como al scherezade- dejando a la mujer en manos de las enfermeras.

-Ya veo…-

-¡Ayuda!- gritaba una mujer de edad avanzada, herida. Rápidamente los dos militares se acercaron a ella, socorriéndola.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- le preguntaron ambos soldados a la mujer.

-Yo solo iba con una enfermera, y lo ví…- dijo caminando asustada hacia un montón de escombros –Oí quejidos y me dio curiosidad, así que vine y vi esto…- apuntando hacia donde se encontraba una mano salida de entre las escombros, cubierta por un guante rasgado y manchado de sangre.

De inmediato ambos soldados empezaron a desenterrar a aquella persona, ignorando de quien podría tratarse, pero para sorpresa de ambos, aquella persona que minuto a minuto iban sacando de los escombros seria nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Oh por dios!- grito la mujer, observando como sacaban el cuerpo inconsciente e inmóvil. -¡Es el señor Schezar!- retirándole los restos de escombro de encima.

-Tómale el pulso- actuando rápidamente el mismo soldado tomando la muñeca de Allen al igual que asegurándose de los latidos.

-¿Y?, ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó el otro soldado tranquilizando a la mujer quien estaba horrorizada al ver la sangre que cubría parte del cuerpo de Allen.

-… ¡No tiene pulso!- dijo sorprendido, mirando asustado y preocupado a la vez al soldado.

-De regreso a casa… que bueno seria volver a sentir ese ambiente…- se decía Halley una y otra vez -¿No es así, Leonard?- volteando a ver a su compañero.

-Es verdad…- ignorando por completo a Halley.

-Señor…- interrumpió uno de los técnicos de la nave –un objeto desconocido se acerca a la fortaleza pero a una velocidad menor a la de un guymelef…- agregó.

-¿Menor a la de un guymelef? Que raro ¿No es así, Halley?- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Yo me encargare…- volteándose hacia el técnico –retírate- alejándose de allí.

-Halley…- mirándole serio.

-¿Si?-

-Que no queden testigos esta vez…-

Dicho eso, Halley se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa, una diabólica sonrisa; se dirigió directamente al hangar donde pudo observar con un potente periscopio, que era aquel objeto.

-Aumenta la vista- ordenó mirando por el periscopio, quedando sorprendido por lo que era, o más bien quien era.

-_"Pero, ¿Como?"- _se preguntó así mismo, dejando de lado el periscopio -…Fanel, ahora sabrás porque los niños no deben alejarse de casa…-se dijo, seguido de que desenvainó su espada. Halley se dirigió aprisa esta vez hasta donde se encontraban las compuertas.

-Abran las compuertas- ordenó cerrando cada vez más fuerte los puños, enfureciéndose más cada segundo.

-Pero señor…- respondió un inseguro cadete.

-¡Dije que las abran!- vociferó muy disgustado, dicha orden se realizó de inmediato, Halley miró fijamente como Van se acercaba más a la fortaleza.

Esperó unos segundos y tomó posición se combate, al ver que Van desenvainaba su espada.

-¿Dónde la tienes?- dijo mientras se colocaba enfrente de el, chocando rápidamente su espada con la de Halley. Su rostro delataba lo furioso que estaba y quien no lo haría si tu ciudad natal es destruida y el amor de tu vida es secuestrada por un montón de ambiciosos por el poder.

-Pensé que venias por las tres…- dijo correspondiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Van.

-¿Tres?- bloqueando los golpes de Halley.

-Si, la amiga de tu novia es linda, pero…- deteniendo con fiereza la espada de Van. –Tu novia me gustó más…- rió, golpeando fuertemente el abdomen de Van provocando que el se retorciera un poco, para después acompañar el golpe por un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, cayendo hincado.

-Los niños no deben alejarse de casa, ¿no es así, Fanel?- apuntando al cuello de Van con su espada. Halley sonrió, tomando vuelo con su brazo para darle el ultimo golpe, Van tomó con rapidez y agilidad su espada y bloqueo dicho ataque.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió, levantándose rápidamente, atacando a Halley sin cesar, ignorando por completo la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y las compuertas.

-¡Dime donde están! ¡Donde las tienes!- insistió quedando de espaldas a las compuertas.

-No lo sabrás…. niño tonto- Halley golpeó nuevamente el rostro de Van dejando su abdomen descubierto para de nuevo ser golpeado por el, pero esta vez con su pie, empujándole hacia el vacío sin compasión alguna.

De inmediato, Van extendió sus alas, para evitar la enorme caída, sin embargo estas no alcanzaron a responder segundos antes del impacto contra el suelo. Halley, desde las compuertas de la fortaleza, observó aquella escena, se dijo así mismo:

-No más testigos…- retirándose del lugar.

Y permaneciendo en el suelo, Van débilmente observó como la fortaleza se alejaba y se volvía invisible a la vez.

-Hi-hitomi…- alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse, tirado sobre el suelo, sus alas se ocultaron lentamente, dejando a la vista sus heridas.

Halley volvió de inmediato al lado de leonard quien no le dejaba de mirar fijamente. Preguntándose si finalmente había hecho bien su trabajo.

-¿Y?, ¿Quedó algún testigo?- volviendo a mirar a los técnicos.

-No, claro que no- respondió el.

-Me alegro, Halley, hasta que haces algo bien- sonrió levemente.

Pasaron unas cuentas horas, para que aquella fortaleza llegara a su destino, Zaibach.

Aquel lugar tecnológicamente desarrollado, era una gran potencia, se diría que producía más que la mismísima Asturia. Claro que también sobresalía y se encontraba en la cima de todos en cuestión de lo militar, pues su política era muy estricta.

Aunque el ambiente de aquel lugar parecía un poco triste y desolador, claro que no para todos era así, un ejemplo de ello, era Halley; su amada Zaibach significaba mucha más que su propia vida, y es por eso que ahora daba su vida a la nación uniéndose al ejército.

Lentamente la nave se acercó hasta una especie de castillo y a la vez fortaleza, donde de inmediato se acercaron varios soldados quienes recibieron a los capitanes, acto seguido interceptaron la nave, tomando a las tres chicas. Dichos soldados llevaron a las chicas hasta una habitación blindada, para que no pudieran escapar.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- se decía Halley, una y otra vez.

-Cuanto amor le tienes a Zaibach- decía adentrándose a aquel palacio-fortaleza.

-No tienes idea…- contestó el.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- mirando a su alrededor –es un mal sueño… una horrible pesadilla- se repetía Yukari.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien…- decía Hitomi al lado de Celena, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Si nos tienen aquí es porque algo quieren… no nos pasará nada…- dijo Celena, tranquilizando a Yukari.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en una especie de celda, blindada claro, y muy bien vigilada, pues aunque la puerta tenia una pequeña ventanilla, se podía apreciar muy bien la cantidad de soldados resguardando el lugar, mientras que ellas llevaban esposas en sus muñecas, y claro permanecían encerradas en un lugar mejor que el anterior, solo esperando lo que harían con ellas.

-Yo solo quiero regresar a casa…- susurró Yukari para sí, aunque no evitó ser escuchada por Hitomi y Celena.

-Todas queremos eso…- agregó Hitomi, sentándose sobre el suelo, bajando un poco la mirada, susurrándose así misma -…Van…-

-¡Rápido!, ¡Muévanse!- gritaba apresurado un soldado llevando a Allen sobre una camilla. -¡Necesito que le den atención media de inmediato!- decía el mismo soldado, entrando a una habitación donde se encontraban varios doctores, enfermeros y enfermeras atendiendo a demás pacientes; el lugar se veía lleno, algunos pacientes que se encontraban allí, no presentaban heridas de consideración.

Rápidamente un doctor se acercó hasta el, chequeando cada uno de sus signos vitales. -¡Este hombre no tiene pulso!-

-Tienen que salvarlo, hagan algo- decía con desesperación.

-Haremos lo que podamos para salvarlo- repuso aquel medico. – ¡Rápido! conecten el respirador-

-Señor, la maquina esta siendo ocupada por alguien más- contestó una enfermera.

-Entonces comiencen a desprenderle sus ropas hay que aplicarle la técnica RCP-

-¿RCP?- interrumpió el soldado.

-Si, reanimación cardio pulmonar, y usted debe salir de aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora-

-Necesito que salga de aquí, ahora- insistió una enfermera.

-Está bien lo haré- saliendo del lugar, observando como varios enfermeros y médicos se acercaban a socorrer a Allen.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la fortaleza había llegado a su destino y otros más desde que aprehendieron a Hitomi a las demás en una celda con estricta seguridad. Afuera de la celda se encontraban cerca de ocho soldados, resguardando la celda más otros cinco que vigilaban el lugar.

Hitomi yacía sobre el suelo al lado de Celena, mientras que Yukari estaba en una de las esquinas, dormida al igual que Celena. Hitomi miraba a su alrededor, y no dejaba de pensar o idear alguna forma de escapar, aunque con la estricta vigilancia que había, seria imposible.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a unos misteriosos hombres encapuchados junto con cuatro guardias.

-Allí esta…- apuntó uno de los encapuchados, directamente a Celena –sujétenla- orden que de inmediato fue realizada por dos guardias.

-¡Déjenme!- oponiéndose a los guardias que la sujetaban.

-¡Suéltenla!- intentando soltar a Celena de los soldados, algo que sin duda fue en vano.

Rápidamente, dos soldados sujetaron fuertemente a Celena al ver que esta oponía resistencia, llevándosela de allí.

-¡Déjenla! ¡Por favor!- gritaba Hitomi, pero de inmediato fue sometida por soldados al igual que a Yukari.

Al ver que Celena era sujetada por los soldados y a la vez sacada de la celda, aquellos misteriosos hombres, salieron del lugar, no sin antes mirar a Hitomi con curiosidad.

-Es impresionante el parentesco…- susurró uno de ellos antes de salir de allí. Las puertas se cerraron dejando a una Hitomi muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-Acomódenla sobre la camilla- dijo uno de los hechiceros.

-Y sujétenla bien, no queremos errores en esto- mencionó el mismo hechicero, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba una especie de maquina.

La acercó hasta donde tenían sujetada a Celena, quien se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, sujetada de brazos y piernas.

-Retírenle las ropas y colóquenle las que debe de llevar-

Un soldado se ocupó de eso, colocándole, aquella camisa que Dilandau acostumbraba llevar debajo de su uniforme, junto con unos pantaloncillos que al parecer eran de cuero, todo lo juntaron y se lo colocaron a Celena, claro, a la fuerza.

El mismo hechicero encendió aquella maquinas y comenzó a conectar unos pequeños cables sobre los costados de la cabeza de ella. Pronto uno de los hechiceros se acercó a Celena con una jeringa que llevaba en su interior un extraño líquido de color amarillo transparente.

-¡Alejen eso de mi!- gritó sin dejar de moverse.

-Sujétenla- dio orden el hechicero que llevaba la jeringa –No te dolerá… Dilandau…- inyectándole aquel liquido.

Un desgarrador grito resonó por todo el lugar alertando tanto a los guardias como a Hitomi; estaba aun más preocupada por ella.

-Tengo que hacer algo…- dijo sentándose sobre el suelo, rompiendo con dificultad la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Yukari.

-Intentando hacer algo por Celena- respondió.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella, si no la conoces bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Yo no, pero Allen si…- rodeando con las telas rotas d su vestido, sus palmas y parte de sus muñecas -Ella es lo único que Allen tiene… es su única familia- observando a Yukari.

-¿Y quien es ese Allen del que tanto hablas?... ¿Acaso el y tu…?-

Hitomi miró seriamente a Yukari –Yo la protegeré como pueda, al igual que a ti, por eso necesito que me ayudes-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?, mira donde nos tienen ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí y ayudarla?-

-Tú… distráelos, yo me haré cargo de lo demás…- terminando de cubrirse las manos y muñecas –Por favor, Yukari- suplicó una vez más.

-Esta bien, pero cúbrete los oídos…- mencionó antes de gritar histérica, después de eso, Hitomi se escondió la lado de la puerta, esperando a los guardias.

La puerta se abrió, seguido que dos guardias entraron a la celda para después ser golpeado por Hitomi, quien había juntado ambas manos esposadas golpeando a los dos guardias rápidamente Hitomi salió corriendo en dirección de donde provenían aquellos gritos.

Hitomi se adentró a aquella habitación oscura de donde aun se escuchaban desgarradores gritos y miró con horror como el cuerpo frágil de Celena, se tornaba más masculino: sus músculos se ensanchaban y endurecían, su espalda se agrandaba, aquellos rasgos de mujer desaparecían y daban paso a los de un hombre, un chico, un psicópata.

Lentamente soltaron a aquel chico, que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido, Señor Dilandau- dijo uno de los soldados, entregándole aquella famosa chamarra de cuero.

Dilandau recibió aquella gabardina y no dijo nada, permanecía callado; lentamente se colocó ésta.

-Celena…- alcanzó a decir Hitomi antes de ser sujetada por varios soldados e intentar sacarla de allí.

-¡Esperen!- ordenó Dilandau –Yo te conozco…- acercándose lentamente a Hitomi, mirándola fijamente y con curiosidad.

-Llévensela- dijo el capitán Leonard al lado de Halley, quien miraba sorprendido a Dilandau.

-E-eres…t-tu- titubeo sin dejar de mirar a Dilandau.

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


End file.
